Pod przykrywką
by euphoria814
Summary: - Przypomnij mi pierwszy punkt pracy pod przykrywką – poprosił, starając się brzmieć łagodnie. (...) - Utrzymać przykrywkę za wszelką cenę – powiedział Stiles, marszcząc brwi. - Nikt ci tego nie powiedział, ale oznacza to tylko tyle, że za wszelką cenę masz się utrzymać przy życiu – wyjaśnił mu cicho, obserwując go kątem oka.


**Beta: Opal**

 **Ostrzeżenia: FBI!AU, sporo przemocy jak na moje możliwości i nie całkiem romantyczne sceny erotyczne, śmierć postaci**

 **Kamenie za dzielne wspieranie w sterekowaniu :)**

* * *

Derek usiadł w najdalszym zakątku jednego z pubów i pochylił głowę w ten sposób, by nikt z wchodzących nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy. Spotkania stawały się coraz bardziej kłopotliwe, lecz jego szefowie chcieli stałych sprawozdań, szczególnie na kilka dni przez wypływem. Jacht Deucaliona stał w zasadzie gotowy do podróży już od tygodnia, ale głowa rodziny mafijnej miała problem ze znalezieniem chemika.  
Ethan, główny z rywali Dereka o pozycję w tym zamkniętym światku, od pewnego czasu próbował zaimponować szefowi i znaleźć kogoś na zastępstwo zgarniętego wcześniej przez FBI profesorka z jakiejś podrzędnej uczelni. Derek osobiście nakierował agentów zarówno na mężczyznę jak i jego małe laboratorium w piwnicy, żeby przyblokować częściowo plany wypływu.  
\- Co podać? – spytała kelnerka.  
Derek zamarł, gdy pod pozorem poprawienia pojemnika na serwetki, położyła przed nim niewielki zwitek papieru. Bawił się nim przez chwilę, a potem niby przypadkowo wsunął go do kieszeni i napotkał zaskoczony wzrok nastolatka, który siedział po przeciwnej stronie sali w towarzystwie kolegów.  
Dzieciak patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, a potem zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę i powiedział coś do grupy, która niemal od razu zwróciła na niego baczniejszą uwagę.  
Wściekły podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie kelnerki, która niosła mu już piwo. Pod jej tacą już dawno znajdowała się koperta z datą wypływu.

Na dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem akcji, Derek miał spotkać się z Deucalionem w jakimś neutralnym miejscu, żeby dogadać szczegóły. Ethan znalazł jednak chemika. Problem polegał na tym, że dzieciaka trzeba było dostarczyć na jacht i dopilnować, żeby nie sprawdzono jego dokumentów. Aiden musiał być jakimś studentem, który zamierzał sobie dorobić na jednym z wyjazdów.  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Derek – zaczął Deucalion. – Zabierz ze sobą zapas olejku do opalania, bo spędzimy sporo czasu na morzu, a pogoda ma być idealna – dodał z uśmiechem mężczyzna.  
\- Jestem w zasadzie już spakowany. Wszystko w porządku z chemikiem? – spytał niemal natychmiast.  
Deucalion uśmiechnął się znowu, przyprawiało go to czasemo mdłości. Sam nie potrafił od dawna zdobyć się na ten grymas, co stanowiło zresztą dla niego genialny kamuflaż. Był facetem z bronią, którego twarz nie zmieniała wyrazu prawie nigdy.  
Deucalion machnął ręką na dwóch goryli, którzy przeważnie mu towarzyszyli i kiwnął na Dereka, by ten podszedł bliżej. Przeważnie pomiędzy nimi pozostawał zawsze większy dystans, a dostanie się do prywatnej przestrzeni mężczyzny było w pewnym sensie awansem. Derek podszedł bez wahania, bo nawet jeśli w tej chwili Deucalion miał złe zamiary i tak nie mógłby nic poradzić. Od prawie roku był zdany tylko na siebie, bo ta akcja miała najwyższy priorytet tajności. Wyślizgiwał się cudem już z czterech policyjnych obław, aby nie zostawić żadnych śladów w aktach. Raz nawet wyciągnął z takiej Deucaliona, bo nawet bardziej niż głowy miejscowej rodziny mafijnej, potrzebowali jego kubańskich kontaktów.  
\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że FBI ma u nas wtyczkę – powiedział mężczyzna.  
Derek uniósł jedną brew, a jego wzrok stwardniał.  
\- Zajmę się tym – warknął tylko i Deucalion zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie musisz wszystkiego robić sam – uspokoił go mężczyzna. – Już nad tym pracujemy.  
Derek naprawdę był dumny, że nie zgubił kroku, ani nie potknął się. Za dwa dni będzie zamknięty na małym jachcie z całą obstawą Deucaliona i załogą, która jest na każde skinienie mafioza. Jeśli mężczyzna chciałby się go pozbyć, ta podróż byłaby do tego idealna. Morze bardzo często wyrzucało bezimienne ofiary na brzeg. Z trudem je później identyfikowano, bo nigdy nie wiadomo było skąd przygnał je przypływ i fale.  
Derek nie bardzo wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć Deucalionowi, ale nie zdążył nawet tego dobrze przemyśleć, gdy ten sam dzieciak, którego widział w barze, stanął przed nim i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się radośnie małolat.  
Ochrona Deucaliona zareagowała niemal natychmiast, oddzielając mężczyznę od nieznajomego.  
\- Och, Derek, miałem nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam w jakimś ważnym spotkaniu – zaczął paplać chłopak i Hale poczuł krople potu na plecach.  
Dzieciak zawahał się, gdy zobaczył wybrzuszenia pod marynarkami obu goryli, jakby rozpoznał broń. Derek miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zacznie krzyczeć, bo ostatnim czego chciał to strzelanina w parku albo świeży trup, więc zrobił krok do przodu i wcisnął smarkaczowi język do ust, żeby przymknąć go chociaż na chwilę i korzystając z jego szoku jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji.  
\- Jeśli chcesz żyć, współpracuj – szepnął cicho i poczuł jak chłopak obejmuje go w pasie.  
Młody nawet nie podskoczył, gdy Derek złapał go bezceremonialnie za tyłek.  
\- Mówiłem, że masz mi nie przeszkadzać – warknął na głos, posyłając przepraszające spojrzenie Deucalionowi.  
\- Kim jest twój mały przyjaciel, Dereku? – spytał uprzejmie mężczyzna.  
Chłopak zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu i wyciągnął dłoń.  
\- Stiles – przedstawił się cicho. – Nie mówiłeś, kiedy dokładnie przeszkadzam – odbił piłeczkę i Derek zacisnął dzieciakowi rękę boleśnie na biodrze.  
Deucalion musiał to zauważyć, bo jego usta wygięły się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Nie mówiłeś, że musimy zakwaterować dodatkową osobę na naszą małą wycieczkę – zaczął mężczyzna.  
\- Jeśli będzie dalej taki pyskaty do tego czasu może wiele się zmienić – odparł twardo Hale i usłyszał jak Stiles czknął na tę niewypowiedzianą groźbę, co było chyba pierwszą odpowiednią reakcją chłopaka.  
Deucalion wydawał się ubawiony, a potem po prostu skinął na swoich goryli i oddalił się w przeciwnym kierunku bez pożegnania. Derek patrzył w ślad za nim, trzymając przy boku chłopaka, który powoli sztywniał w jego rękach.  
\- Skąd mnie znasz, smarkaczu? – spytał cicho, chociaż ton jego głosu pozostawał dość czytelny. – Zresztą nieważne. Pójdziesz ze mną.  
\- Porwanie w biały dzień?! – pisnął Stiles i próbował się wyrwać, ale Derek złapał go boleśnie za nadgarstek i po prostu powlókł do samochodu.  
Przez prawie pół godziny kluczył, sprawdzając czy nikt ich pewno nie śledzi, a potem zjechał do jednego z parkingów i wyłączył silnik.  
\- Wyjdź z samochodu – polecił głucho. – I żadnych numerów, bo cię zastrzelę – ostrzegł, widząc, że chłopak zaczyna intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiać. Na pewno nie zamierzał ganiać za małolatem po parkingu. Jego przełożeni na pewno nie mieliby nic przeciwko, gdyby postrzelił go w stopę albo w kolano. Albo i tu, i tu.  
Dzieciak zagryzł wargi i wysunął się z samochodu, a potem o dziwo nawet zaczekał, aż Derek okrąży pojazd.  
\- Idź przed siebie i nie rozglądaj się – polecił mu jeszcze.  
Wjechali windą na drugie piętro i bez pukania wepchnął Stilesa do jednego z mieszkań. Obecni tam agenci podskoczyli zszokowani jego pojawieniem się i Peter niemal natychmiast podbiegł do niego.  
\- Derek, coś się stało? Kto to jest? – spytał.  
\- Zaraz się dowiemy. Podszedł do mnie podczas spotkania z Deucalionem i znał moje imię – wyjaśnił wściekły, pchnąwszy zdezorientowanego dzieciaka na kanapę.  
Na twarzy Stilesa zagościła ulga, gdy tylko połapał się w sytuacji.  
\- Pracujesz jako agent pod przykrywką – powiedział uradowany.  
Derek zakrył twarz dłonią.  
\- Nie umiesz, kurwa, odpowiadać na pytania? – warknął. – Skąd mnie znasz i co o mnie wiesz? Byłeś w barze kilka dni temu, kiedy miałem spotkanie z łącznikiem. Współpracujesz z Ethanem? Już wie o mnie? Co planują? – zaczął pytać, a Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony.  
\- Oczywiście, że mnie nie pamiętasz – westchnął nagle chłopak. – Mieszkałeś kiedyś w Beacon Hills – wyjaśnił. – Nazywam się Stiles Stilinski i nie znam tamtych ludzi. W tym barze po prostu spotkałemsię ze znajomymi, a gapiłem się, bo nie byłeś aż tak dyskretny jak ci się wydawało – dodał.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi i zaczął chodzić nerwowo po pokoju.  
\- Peter, sprawdź to – polecił.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby. Pamiętam wściubiającego wszędzie nos dzieciaka z Beacon – westchnął jego wuj. – Co zrobił Deucalion? Twoja przykrywka jest spalona? – spytał.  
\- Dzieciak współpracował. Deucalion jest pewien, że to moja zabawka tymczasowa, ale zaprosił go na jacht. – Słowo 'zaprosił' nie było dokładnie tym, czego chciał użyć. Deucalion uwielbiał otaczać się bliskimi swoich współpracowników, bo łatwiej mu było wtedy nimi manipulować. Gdyby Derek pojawił się teraz bez Stilesa, mogłoby to wzbudzić niezdrowe podejrzenia. – Szukają wtyki u siebie. Ethan się chyba tym zajmuje.  
Derek siadł na zwykłym biurowym krześle i zaczął uderzać palcami o blat stołu.  
\- Sfingujemy jego śmierć. Zasugerowałem, że się go pozbędę, jeśli zacznie przysparzać kłopotów – wyjaśnił Hale.  
\- Hej! Nie ma takiej opcji! – zaprotestował Stiles.  
\- Zastrzelę cię osobiście, bo prawie zniszczyłeś akcję, nad którą pracowałem ponad rok – warknął Derek. – Wybieraj; sfingowana śmierć albo faktyczna.  
\- Albo mógłbym popłynąć w rejs – zaproponował Stiles niemal od razu i Derek zaczął się śmiać. – Lepsze to niż mina mojego ojca, gdy dowie się, że nie żyję, a potem nagle mnie wskrzesicie. Nie możecie tego zrobić, bo on ma tylko mnie po śmierci mamy – ciągnął dalej.  
\- Zamknij się – warknął Derek. – Chyba kpisz. Wiesz co to są za ludzie?! Masz pojęcie?!  
\- Mam pojęcie! Jestem w akademii policyjnej! – krzyknął Stiles, podnosząc się na nogi.  
Peter wykazał ten rodzaj zainteresowania tematem, który przeważnie doprowadzał Dereka do rozstroju nerwowego.  
\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Nie wprowadzę tam dzieciaka – warknął Hale ostrzegawczo.  
\- Mam dwadzieścia trzy lata – oznajmił od razu Stiles, zaskakując wszystkich.  
\- Nie przygotuje się w dwa dni do akcji, którą planujemy od miesięcy. Nie ma podstaw. Nie potrafi strzelać – zaczął wymieniać pospiesznie Derek.  
\- Mam fotograficzną pamięć i większość akt zapamiętam po jednym zerknięciu na nie. I strzelam odkąd skończyłem czternaście lat. Hello, tata jest szeryfem – przypomniał Stiles.  
Derek spojrzał na niego zimno, bo dzieciak coraz będziej wyprowadzał go z równowagi.  
\- Właśnie, gówniarzu próbuję uratować ci życie, więc współpracuj – warknął.  
\- W zasadzie skoro Deucalion jest przekonany, że masz kogoś… - zaczął Peter. – Narzekałeś, że masz problem z kopiowaniem dokumentów. Stiles mógłby rzucić na nie okiem.  
Dzieciak poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu.  
\- Nie musiałbym ich nawet czytać. Mój mózg zapamiętuje kształt wyrazów. Później wystarczyłby mi ołówek albo komputer – dodał Stilinski.  
\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, Peter – zaczął Derek niedowierzając.  
\- Nie czułem się od początku dobrze z myślą, że zostajesz z nimi trzy tygodnie bez wsparcia. Stiles wygląda na młodszego niż w rzeczywistości, a może okazać się nieoczekiwanie pomocny. Nawet jeśli będzie siedział tylko w twojej kajucie. Nikt nie będzie zwracał uwagi na smarkacza – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia starszy Hale.  
Derek pokiwał głową w niedowierzaniu i otworzył szeroko usta, żeby ponownie zaprotestować.  
\- Mam już nawet tożsamość. Mamy je budować dopiero za trzy semestry, ale ja czekam tylko na zaliczenie sprawnościówek – wtrącił jeszcze Stiles.  
\- To nie jest akademia policyjna – warknął Derek, tracąc cierpliwość przez ciągłe paplanie chłopaka.  
\- Tata miał rację, w FBI ją same fiuty – odparował Stilinski i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Peter zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Pokaż mi tę twoją tożsamość. Chłopcy od nas ją podrasują jeśli będzie trzeba– oznajmił mu mężczyzna.  
\- Nie będzie to konieczne. Otwieranie zamków ćwiczyłem od czasu pierwszego szlabanu – odparł spokojnie Stiles. – Zrobię wszystko, tylko proszę, nie zabijajcie mnie.

Stilinski został bezpiecznie domu, żeby dział logistyczny mół zająćsię tworzeniem sensownej przykrywki. Jego tożsamość, którą oparł na swojej ksywie, a nie imieniu – jak się okazało – była nie najgorsza. Sprawę na pewno ułatwiało, że chłopak posiadał własny zestaw wytrychów, które wyglądały na częściowo zużyte.  
Musieli wyczyścić mu tożsamość i zgłosić nieobecność w akademii. O dziwo, nie robiono z tego powodu żadnych kłopotów, chociaż oba departamenty nie znosiły się przeważnie. Szeryfa Stilinskiego Stiles o swojej nieobecności powiadomił telefonicznie i Derek naprawdę zaczynał się zastanawiać czy wszyscy wokół niego powariowali.  
Sam przez sobą musiał przyznać, że dzieciak miał talent. Potrafił grać i wczuć się w rolę. Szybko zapamiętywał nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Kłopot stanowiła ta jego gadatliwość, która potrafiła doprowadzić Dereka do szaleństwa. Oczywiście to miało swoje plusy – jak szybkie nawiązywanie kontaktów i wewnętrzna chęć drugiej strony do odpowiedzi, co stanowiło genialną podstawę do przypadkowych niewymuszonych przesłuchań, ale z drugiej – jedno słowo za dużo mogło kosztować ich życie.  
\- Nie mówisz poważnie, Peter – powiedział Derek, gdy zostali tamtego popołudnia sami.  
\- Widziałem jego akta. Wyróżnienia, pochwały, dzieciak naprawdę jest dobry. Studiował filozofię, a potem złożył papiery do akademii policyjnej. Jeśli zostanie w Miami, na pewno dorobi się stopnia oficera w ciągu roku albo dwóch – zaczął Peter, potwierdzając tylko obawy Dereka.  
\- To nie są ćwiczenia. Ci faceci są naprawdę źli – warknął.  
\- A Stiles jest naprawdę dobry. Uwierz mi na słowo – odparł Peter.

O wyznaczonym czasie pojawili się na nabrzeżu i Derek zawahał się, gdy Stiles sięgnął po klamkę.  
\- Przypomnij mi pierwszy punkt pracy pod przykrywką – poprosił, starając się brzmieć łagodnie.  
Przez ostatnie dwa dni w zasadzie bardziej przesłuchiwał dzieciaka i Stilinski wydawał się teraz niemożebnie spięty. To nie mogło przynieść nic dobrego, ale nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. Nigdy nie pracował z partnerem i nie był przyzwyczajony do polegania na kimś.  
\- Utrzymać przykrywkę za wszelką cenę – powiedział Stiles, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Nikt ci tego nie powiedział, ale oznacza to tylko tyle, że za wszelką cenę masz się utrzymać przy życiu – wyjaśnił mu cicho, obserwując go kątem oka.  
Stiles nie wydawał się zaskoczony, więc Peter miał rację w jednym; dzieciak był inteligentny.  
\- Jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, skaczesz do oceanu – poinformował go chłodno. – Zostaniesz wyłowiony…  
\- W ciągu sześciu godzin, bo mam nadajnik w zegarku – dokończył. – To ja mam tutaj pamięć absolutną – przypomniał sucho.  
Derek skinął głową i otworzył drzwi, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Był wczesny ranek i prawie nikogo jeszcze nie było na nabrzeżu. Rybacy i w tak zasadzie nie zwracali na nich uwagi, bo to nie był ich interes, ale nawet z tej odległości mógł rozpoznać dwóch agentów, którzy tak jak on pracowali pod przykrywką od ponad roku rozgryzając tę sprawę. Spotykali się wielokrotnie, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie zwracali na siebie uwagi. Oni monitorowali nabrzeże i ruch statków, a on rozgryzał szajkę od środka.  
Stiles wyjął z bagażnika swoją torbę i podążył w ślad za nim. Dwóch goryli czekało już u podnóża trapu, więc nawet nie zatrzymali się, żeby zamienić z nimi słowo. Rozpoznali go od razu, a Stiles po prostu był elementem krajobrazu. Tak jak przewidywał Peter, nikt nie interesował się niepozornym dzieciakiem.  
\- Właź – warknął, wcielając się z powrotem w swoją rolę.  
Stiles nawet się nie wzdrygnął, wchodząc do środka. Bez słowa zaczął wypakowywać swoje rzeczy i układać je na półkach. Derek poszedł w jego ślady z tym, że zza paska spodni wyciągnął pistolet, który ukrył pomiędzy swoimi koszulami.  
Zastąpił go mniejszym i bardziej poręcznym modelem, a Stiles obserwował z milczeniu jak przez chwilę przeładowywał broń, upewniając się, że w razie potrzeby się nie zatnie.  
\- Lubisz Spidermana? – spytał w pewnej chwili chłopak. – Nie wiem czy nie powinienem kibicować teraz Hobgoblinowi.  
Derek spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, ale postanowił to przemilczeć, bo każdy inaczej radził sobie ze stresem, a ostatnie czego potrzebował to cywil z załamaniem nerwowym na środku oceanu na jachcie pełnym członków mafii.  
Stiles chyba zorientował się, że plecie trzy po trzy, bo przeprosił go cicho i wyszedł na chwilę do łazienki. Derek nie był do końca pewien, co się tam stało, ale nagle usłyszał hałas, a potem dzieciak wyszedł z limem.  
\- Chyba, kurwa, żartujesz – powiedział tylko Hale.  
\- Potknąłem się o ręcznik – wyjaśnił Stiles, przykładając cholerny wazon do siniejącego już oka.  
\- Jak mogłeś potknąć się o ręcznik?! – syknął zirytowany, ale Stiles nie zdążył wytłumaczyć, bo rozległo się pukanie.  
Derek otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając do środka Ethana, którzy spojrzał tylko kpiąco na nich obu.  
\- Deucalion zaprasza na śniadanie, jeśli się już zakwaterowaliście – powiedział mężczyzna.  
Ethan rzucił jeszcze raz okiem do środka na ich wymieszane rzeczy i magazynek z bronią na łóżku, po czym wycofał się z powrotem na korytarz.  
\- Nie lubię go – mruknął pod nosem Stilinski, oglądając w lustrze siniaka.  
\- Poważnie, geniuszu? – zakpił Derek.  
W miarę możliwości podczas tego rejsu Hale miał za zadanie zdobyć jak największe zaufanie Deucaliona, bo jak dotąd był odcięty od najbardziej interesujących informacji. Do rozbicia całej siatki potrzebowali nie tylko amfetaminy, którą chemik miał sporządzić na pokładzie czy odbiorców przy poszczególnych portach, ale przede wszystkim nazwisk, dat i nazw statków, którymi Deucalion przewoził towar wzdłuż wybrzeża.  
Niemal od pięciu lat gangsterowi udawało się omijać zasadzki zastawiane przez agentów federalnych i to najprawdopodobniej była ich ostatnia szansa. Ta akcja pochłonęła już życie dwóch takich agentów jak Derek i FBI nie chciało więcej ryzykować. W ich biurze była wtyczka Deucaliona o czym zresztą świadczyła ostatnia rozmowa z mężczyzną. Jeśli kret miał bardzo dobre informacje, dla FBI nastał czas śledztwa wewnętrznego, które zablokuje departament na wiele miesięcy. Derek nie mógł wyobrazić sobie nawet paraliżu, który nastąpi, ale najprawdopodobniej i tak go to ominie, jeśli zostaną odkryci, więc nie zamierzał się tym teraz przejmować.  
Weszli do mesy i obserwował kątem oka jak Stiles, siada na wskazanym miejscu, przedstawiając się cicho. Deucalion siedział już u szczytu stołu, zajmując miejsce, które przeważnie należało do kapitana. Po jego prawej znajdował się Ethan, zaraz obok niego siedział chemik Aiden. Lewa strona przeznaczona była dla Dereka oraz Stilesa.  
Za Deucalionem stało już dwóch jego ochroniarzy, którzy jak zwykle wyglądali na głuchych.  
\- Mały wypadek, Stiles? – spytał uprzejmie mężczyzna.  
Stilinski o dziwo skrzywił się i spojrzał na Dereka z wyrzutem.  
\- Najwyraźniej faktycznie nie powinienem mu przeszkadzać w ważnych rozmowach – powiedział bez zajęknięcia.  
Deucalion uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Niepokorna dusza i buntownik. Któż by to pomyślał, że Derek zainteresuje się kimś takim – podjął na nowo temat. – Jak się poznaliście? – spytał.  
\- Stiles próbował włamać się do mojego mieszkania – powiedział Hale, powtarzając wymyśloną historyjkę. – A jak wiemy, łatwiej tam wejść niż wyjść – warknął.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie pod badawczym wzrokiem Ethana, ignorując kompletnie Aidena, którego dłonie trzęsły się tak bardzo, że nie mógł swobodnie napić się soku.  
Jacht został odcumowany i steward przyniósł im świeżo przygotowane dania.  
\- Zjedlibyśmy na górnym pokładzie, ale zapowiada się deszcz – wyjaśnił Deucalion.  
Derek wiedział, że to kłamstwo, bo przez najbliższe tygodnie temperatura nie powinna spaść poniżej trzydziestu stopni. Deucalion jednak zawsze był ostrożny i nawet teraz nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek widział go wypływającego w tej rejs osobiście. Zapewne ze trzech sobowtórów zapewnia mu teraz alibi w całkiem różnych częściach kraju.  
Apetyt Stilesowi dopisywał. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych zjadł pełen posiłek i jego syndrom wyparcia chyba działał, bo przez całe śniadanie nie zadrżał mu nawet głos. Derek prawie miał ochotę go pochwalić, gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w kajucie. Deucalion zdawał się pałać do chłopaka sympatią, co tylko wzmogło negatywne reakcje Ethana, a to na nie należało uważać. Kilka osób z załogi na pewno należało do znajomych gangstera, chociaż jeszcze się nie ujawnili.  
\- Musisz uważać na Ethana. Nie chcę, żebyś wychodził z kajuty, gdy będę rozmawiał z Deucalionem – poinformował go głucho.  
Stiles skinął głową, kładąc się na łóżku.  
\- Buty – warknął Derek.  
\- Skoro jesteśmy razem, mógłbyś być milszy – parsknął Stilinski, ale posłusznie zastosował się do polecenia.  
Ich kajuta nie była zbyt wielka. Przestrzeń głównie zajmowało sporych rozmiarów łóżko i szafki, ale Derek wiedział, że Deucalion wolał poświęcić pokoje na rzecz innych przyjemności. Na jachcie znajdowała się siłownia i biblioteka, z których mężczyzna korzystał, gdy niemal raz w miesiącu wypływał na kilkudniowe rejsy urlopowe. Czasami zabierał ze sobą swoje kontakty, czasami po prostu prowadził interesy. Niejednokrotnie ludzie nie wracali z takich wycieczek.  
\- Deucalion obiecał pokazać mi jacht – przypomniał mu Stiles.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś się całkiem przypadkowo znalazł za burtą z dziurą w skroni – warknął jeszcze Derek.  
\- Martwisz się? – parsknął Stilinski.  
\- Mógłbyś potraktować to poważnie.  
\- Jeśli zacznę traktować to serio, nie poradzę sobie – przyznał Stiles. – Nie zamierzam trząść się przy stole jak Aiden.  
\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu nie plącz się pod nogami – warknął zirytowany, bo dzieciak naprawdę zdawał się nie rozumieć, co Derek do niego mówił.  
Zresztą nie pierwszy raz zdawał się być kosmitą. Myśli Stilesa błądziły czasami takimi drogami, że Derek po prostu nie nadążał. Na pewno chłopak był na tyle inteligentny, żeby szybko wychodzić z kłopotliwych sytuacji. Peter przeprowadził z nim kilkanaście symulacji i Stiles co prawda zawsze działał poza protokołem, ale na tyle kreatywnie, że dawał sobie radę, a to współgrało jedyną i nadrzędną zasadą działania pod przykrywką.  
Nie mówili o tym wcześniej, ale Derek zastanawiał się czy Stiles zdaje sobie sprawę, że w sytuacji kryzysowej jeden być może będzie musiał sprzedać drugiego i udać, że nic go z nim nie łączy. Jeśli tylko któraś z przykrywek pryśnie będą w głębokiej dupie albo jeszcze głębszym oceanie.

Stiles wrócił ze spaceru z Deucalionem i z powrotem rzucił się na łóżko tym razem jednak ściągając od razu buty. Jego oko było całkiem sine, ale miał na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jakimś cudem nie zrobił sobie też krzywdy podczas zwiedzania, więc Derek zaczął odzyskiwać wiarę w jakąkolwiek koordynację ruchową dzieciaka. Sam był tak niezdarny chyba jako pięciolatek. Potem z tego wyrósł.  
Stiles zdawał się młodszy nie tylko ze względu na mylący wygląd, ale przede wszystkim zachowanie, które – o ile Derek się nie mylił – nie ulegnie szybko zmianie. Stilinski jakimś cudem zawsze wtrącał coś głupiego do rozmów i chwilami Hale podejrzewał, że być może chłopak ma ADHD. To pasowałoby do jego wiecznie niespokojnych ust i min, które notorycznie robił.  
Irytowało go, że nie pamiętał dzieciaka z Beacon Hills, bo nie miał porównania. Jednak przeprowadzili się stamtąd z Peterem i Laurą lata temu, więc w zasadzie nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia z tego powodu. Stiles jakimś cudem pamiętał nawet, że Derek był w drużynie lacrosse'a, ale to pewnie wiązało się z jego fotograficzną pamięcią albo czymś podobnie durnym.  
\- Chemik jest na najniższym pokładzie. Zamek zapadkowy – powiadomił go Stilinski. – Wiesz, że tutaj jest biblioteka? Deucalion trzyma tutaj chyba z tysiąc książek i wcale nie jest fanem Machiavellego.  
Derek spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, przypominając sobie o filozoficznych studiach Stilesa.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Mogę być drobnym złodziejaszkiem, ale nie jestem analfabetą – warknął, co wcale nie uspokoiło Hale'a.  
\- Ogranicz się do odpowiadania na pytania, gdy zostajesz poproszony, jeśli łaska – warknął. – Też nie mam w planach wylądowania na oceanicznym dnie z dodatkowymi otworami w ciele.  
Wyciągnął zza paska pistolet i położył go na szafce.  
\- Mogę? – spytał Stiles, sięgając po broń, ale Derek boleśnie ścisnął jego nadgarstek.  
\- Postrzelisz się i powiesz Deucalionowi, że pyskowałeś? – zakpił, ale nie rozluźnił chwytu.  
Ktoś znowu zapukał do drzwi i Derek nie zawahał się, wciągając chłopaka pod siebie. Stiles początkowo próbował go instynktownie odepchnąć, ale rozluźnił się, gdy niezablokowane drzwi do kajuty odtworzyły się z cichym jękiem, a Derek wsunął pod poduszkę pistolet.  
\- Czego? – spytał Derek, spoglądając z udawaną irytacją na Ethana, który zamarł w progu.  
\- Obiad – poinformował ich mężczyzna i omiótł wzrokiem kabinę, a potem wycofał się na korytarz.  
Stiles zrobił kilka głębszych wdechów, żeby się uspokoić i spojrzał wściekle na Dereka.  
\- Możesz uprzedzać, kiedy to robisz? – spytał zirytowany.  
\- Zamykaj drzwi po wejściu do kajuty – warknął Derek. – Ethan już rano widział, że trzymam przy tobie broń. To trochę zbyt wielkie zaufanie z mojej strony, nie sądzisz? – spytał retorycznie.  
Stiles sięgnął po buty i przeciągnął się nie kwapiąc się najwyraźniej na odpowiedź.

Obiad przebiegł we względnej ciszy, chociaż Deucalion był aż nazbyt zadowolony, że może prowadzić normalne rozmowy ze Stilesem. Obaj jakimś cudem odnaleźli wspólny język i Stilinski nawet powtórzył swoje słowa z kajuty, że nie jest analfabetą.  
Ethan po przyłapaniu ich na obściskiwaniu przestał rzucać im podejrzliwe spojrzenia, ale za to zbytnio zainteresował się chłopakiem, a to oznaczało tylko kłopoty. Z tego co Derek kojarzył, wielu kochanków już zniknęło za sprawą mężczyzny, ale zawsze tłumaczono to nieprzewidzianymi wypadkami.  
Derek wolałby nie musieć tłumaczyć szeryfowi Stilinskiemu dlaczego nie przywieźli ze sobą nawet ciała jego syna. Akurat Johna z Beacon Hills pamiętał doskonale. To on był pierwszą osobą, która pojawiła się na miejscu pożaru, wyprzedzając nawet straż. To on przytrzymał Petera, gdy ten chciał wskoczyć do płonącego budynku, żeby ratować siostrę i jej męża, chociaż było już za późno.  
\- Rodzice nie zmartwią się twoją miesięczną nieobecnością? – spytał nagle Deucalion.  
\- Mam tylko ojca, a jego ruszyłaby dopiero moja śmierć. Dopóki żyję i gdzieś tam oddycham, interesuje go tylko tyle – odparł chłopak bez wahania.  
Derek wyczuł w tym sporo szczerości. Stiles po raz kolejny musiał czerpać z prywatnych zasobów. Uczono ich, że najłatwiej opisywać osoby, które się zna i budować na nich swoje fałszywe życia. Podobnie należało wykorzystywać emocje, które już wcześniej w tobie siedziały. Maksymalna szczerość przy minimalnym użyciu szczegółów.  
\- To raczej przykre? – spytał bardziej Deucalion. – Ile w zasadzie masz lat? – zaciekawił się.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się kącikami ust i upił odrobinę wina.  
\- Ty nie pytaj o moją legalność, a ja nie spytam o twoją – odparł bez zawahania i Derek poczuł, że nagle wzrosło mu ciśnienie.  
Deucalion źle znosił bezczelność. W Stilesie jednak musiało coś być, bo mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko.  
\- Uczciwe podejście, ale w takim razie nie chcę wiedzieć, co robicie z Derekiem za zamkniętymi drzwiami kajuty. Straż przybrzeżna mogłaby zainteresować się wykorzystywaniem nieletnich, a nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego – oznajmił im, patrząc na Hale'a.  
\- Nie będzie z tym żadnego problemu – mruknął Derek, czując ciepło uderzające mu na policzki.  
Wnioski Deucaliona wcale mu się nie podobały. Podobnie jak rozbawienie Stilesa.  
\- Jest pełnoletni. Osobiście to sprawdziłem – warknął. – Nie jestem na tyle głupi, żeby dać się zamknąć za taką głupotę – dodał.  
Stiles wrócił sam do kajuty, podczas gdy oni udali się do biblioteki. Pomieszczenie jako jedyne było wygłuszone i odpowiednio zabezpieczone przed podsłuchami. Ethan wydawał się niezadowolony, że są tak blisko brzegu. Derek słyszał jego rozmowę z załogą, ale kapitan odmówił rozwinięcia pełnej prędkości. Gdyby przemieszczali się zbyt szybko to mogłoby przyciągnąć niechcianą uwagę, amężczyzna nie chciał stracić licencji.  
\- Miły chłopiec z tego Stilesa – zaczął Deucalion, siadając wygodniej w fotelu.  
Mężczyzna sączył leniwie whiskey ze szklanki, gdy dał im znak, że mogą zająć swoje miejsca.  
\- Inteligentny i sprytny. Pilnuj go – dodał i Derek skrzywił się.  
\- Ustaliliśmy kilka zasad, ale chyba nic do niego nie dociera. Upewnię się, że zrozumiał wszystko odpowiednio. Mam nadzieję, że nie zamęczył cię zbytnio – odparł.  
Deucalion uśmiechnął się jak zwykle.  
\- W zasadzie jest interesujący. Nie wiem jakie masz plany względem niego, ale szybko się uczy. Mógłby okazać się przydatny… później – powiedział mężczyzna.  
Derek skinął głową, bo ta rozmowa poszła w o wiele lepszym kierunku niż przewidywał.  
\- Myślę, że mógłbym sfinansować mu studia prawnicze – dodał Deucalion zaskakując go totalnie. – Zdziwiony? Musimy patrzeć w przyszłość. W każdej chwili może być nam potrzebny dobry prawnik, a Stiles poradziłby sobie z każdym nakazem. Zagadałby gliny, gdy tymczasem my moglibyśmy uprzątnąć… bałagan – dokończył jak zwykle dwuznacznie.  
\- Nie wiem czy z jego przeszłością jest sens w niego inwestować. Nie lepiej kogoś kupić? – spytał wprost.  
\- Nie masz totalnie wyczucia – parsknął Deucalion. – Pomyśl o tym jak będzie nam wdzięczny, że jest kimś. Wystarczyłoby zainwestować w niego, a zwróciłby się w ciągu pierwszych lat. Ulgi podatkowe, darmowe porady prawne. Może nawet prowadziłby nasze zagraniczne interesy – dodał Deucalion i ta wizja faktycznie zaczęła się klarować w głowie Dereka.  
Dlatego ze wszystkich drani, których Hale znał – Deucalion był najgorszy. Mężczyzna planował zawsze kilka ruchów w przód i prawie nigdy się nie mylił. Tysiące planów awaryjnych sprawiało, że bardzo trudno było złapać wychwycić jakiś jego błąd.  
\- Porozmawiam z nim i mogę go dopilnować – zaproponował Derek. – Ufa mi – dodał.  
\- Widziałem jak na ciebie patrzy. To coś więcej, Derek. Nawet jeśli to tylko chwilowa zabawka, trzymaj tego dzieciaka przy boku i pod kontrolą – doradził mu Deucalion. – Nie ma nic cenniejszego niż lojalność.  
Derek miał właśnie coś dodać, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi biblioteki i do środka wślizgnął się Stiles.  
\- Nie chcę przeszkadzać – zaczął chłopak.  
\- To nie przeszkadzaj – warknął Derek.  
Stiles cofnął się, ale mimo wszystko nie wyszedł.  
\- Wiem, że miałem nie pałętać się po pokładzie, ale musiałem się upewnić co do moich podejrzeń – ciągnął dalej i Deucalion skinął go w jego stronę dłonią.  
Stilinski wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia, ale nie usiadł na wolnym miejscu, nerwowo spoglądając na Dereka.  
\- Byłem na dolnym pokładzie. Wasz chemik, cokolwiek by nie robił, nie jest chemikiem – powiadomił Deucaliona, który zerwał się na równe nogi.  
\- Co?! – warknął mężczyzna, spoglądając na zszokowanego Ethana.  
\- Nie jest chemikiem. Przy śniadaniu i obiedzie trzęsły mu się dłonie, a nie miał na rękach żadnych blizn. Przy tylu kwasach, przy których powinien pracować, zostałyby jakieś ślady. Wiem, bo pamiętam łapska fiuta, który uczył mnie w szkole średniej, a on się tak nie trząsł – wytłumaczył Stiles.  
Ethan podciągnął się na nogi zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować i złapał wpół chłopaka, który wierzgnął nogami, a potem próbował wyrwać się z uścisku. Derek wycelował odbezpieczony pistolet w głowę mężczyzny korzystając z sytuacji.  
\- Na kolana, pierdolony krecie! – warknął Hale.  
Stiles wbił obcas buta w stopę Ethana i podbił jego rękę, którą mężczyzna sięgał po własną broń. Ramię wyskoczyło ze stawu i Ethan zawył, upadając na podłogę. Stiles tymczasem odczołgał się jak najdalej totalnie zszokowany i masował żebra.  
\- Sam jesteś pierdoloną wtyką, Hale! – jęknął z ziemi Ethan.  
\- Dość! – warknął Deucalion. – Jesteś pewien, że Aiden nie jest chemikiem? – spytał. – Zaryzykujesz swoje życie? – upewnił się.  
Stiles podniósł się na miękkich kolanach i kiwnął głową.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że on robi aspirynę – powiedział. – Fiut, który uczył mnie chemii zmusił mnie do tego, żebym się zapoznał z całym procesem produkcji, bo przynosiłem mu zwolnienia z powodu bólu głowy. Nie wiem co chciałeś, żeby zrobił, ale do amfetaminy są jeszcze dwa etapy przetworzenia – wyjąkał. – Można to potwierdzić testami, jeśli zawrócimy z powrotem do portu.  
Deucalion rzucił szklanką w ścianę i droga whiskey rozprysła się na boki.  
\- Nie możemy zawrócić – warknął. – Podaj mi pistolet, Derek – poprosił i Hale bez wahania oddał broń.  
Ethan wyglądał jakby miał jeszcze coś dodać, ale Deucalion wycelował w niego, a potem w Dereka i zabezpieczył pistolet.  
\- Coś tu jest nie tak i ja się dowiem co – powiedział z groźbą w głosie. – Prowadź na dół, Stiles. Jesteś w stanie sprawdzić czy to na pewno nie amfetamina? – spytał.  
\- Aspiryna ma specyficzny smak – powiedział chłopak. – Nie sądzę, żeby w laboratorium były odczynniki potrzebne do próby – dodał, gdy schodzili niżej.  
Ethan starał się podtrzymywać zwisającą rękę, ale widać było, że każdy krok sprawiał mu ból. Derek podobnie jak on był nieuzbrojony, bo Deucalion przezornie zachował jego pistolet. Stiles jako jedyny zdawał się niczym nie przejmować.  
W końcu zeszli na najniższy pokład i Stilinski bezpardonowo wyciągnął z kieszeni zestaw wytrychów. Otworzył zamek zapadkowy zanim Deucalion zdążył wyciągnąć klucze i pchnął drzwi. Aiden stał w białym fartuchu i okularach, i wyglądał na ewidentnie zdezorientowanego.  
\- Jeszcze nie gotowe – wyszeptał, ale Deucalion popchnął go na ścianę.  
\- Stiles, działaj – polecił drugiemu chłopakowi mężczyzna.  
Stilinski ostrożnie ściągnął szczypcami zlewkę z palnika i przesączył osad przez sączek. Przemył całość sporą ilością wody destylowanej i po prostu zanurzył palec. Spróbował białej papki i cmoknął.  
\- Panowie, możemy pić do białego rana. Kac nam niestraszny – oznajmił odchrząkując.  
Deucalion, jakby niedowierzając sam spróbował substancji i skrzywił się. Bez chwili wahania odwrócił się o strzelił do Aidena, który przylgnął do ściany. Krew rozbryznęła się na płaskiej powierzchni, a bezwładne ciało osunęło się na podłogę.  
Derek przez chwilę myślał, że Stiles zaraz zemdleje, ale chłopak opanował się i odwrócił wzrok od zwłok.  
\- Nie wiedziałem. Mówił, że jest chemikiem. Przysięgam – powiedział Ethan pospiesznie. – Wiesz, że na tym interesie zależy mi tak samo jak tobie – dodał.  
Deucalion dyszał przez chwilę i w końcu opuścił pistolet.  
\- Jesteś w stanie go zastąpić? – spytał Stilesa, który oparł się dłonią o stół.  
Stilinski pomasował skronie, a potem zaczął wyłączać pracującą wciąż aparaturę.  
\- Nie wiem czy są tu potrzebne związki – powiedział w końcu.  
\- Umiesz zsyntetyzować amfę? – zdziwił się Derek.  
\- Gdybyś ze mną rozmawiał zamiast pieprzyć to wiedziałbyś, że mam wiele innych talentów – parsknął Stiles.  
Usta Deucaliona wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu i Derek miał ochotę pójść w ślady mężczyzny. Stiles dzięki Bogu nie wyszedł z roli nawet na chwilę.  
\- Czego potrzebujesz? – spytał w końcu Deucalion.  
\- Niech ktoś tu posprząta – poprosił Stiles, nie zerkając nawet na czerwoną plamę. – Potrzebny mi laptop, dostęp do internetu i wszystko o chemii co masz w swoich zbiorach – wyliczył.  
Deucalion skinął głową i oddał Derekowi pistolet.  
\- Ethan, idź do lekarza okrętowego, a potem upewnij się, że naprawisz swój błąd. Ciało ma zniknąć. Derek, pilnuj chłopaka – polecił mu wychodząc.

Stiles jakimś cudem zjadł kolację, chociaż wyglądał fatalnie. Deucalion nie mówił wiele podczas posiłku, ale udostępnił swoją kajutę Stilinskiemu, gdy tylko ten potrzebowałby dostępu do sieci. Skierowali się na odpoczynek, a chłopak miał jutro podać dokładną listę tego, co potrzebowałby do laboratorium. Kapitan powiadomił ich, że mogliby zawinąć do niewielkiego portu rybackiego, gdzie ktoś czekałby z przesyłką już za dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Mieli co prawda pewne opóźnienie, ale Stiles nie wydawał się zmartwiony.  
Kiedy wsunęli się do swojej kajuty, Derek był pewien, że chłopak schowa się w łazience i zacznie wymiotować. W każdym krokiem zbliżającym ich do pokoju, Stilinski tracił kolory na twarzy. Stres całego dnia dawał mu się już we znaki.  
Stiles jednak zaskoczył go, prawie przygwożdżając do drzwi, które Derek zamknął bez odrywania od niego ust.  
\- Kamera – wyszeptał chłopak, skopując z siebie buty.  
Derek rzucił okiem na prawy górny róg, gdzie faktycznie znajdował się czerwony mrugający punkt.  
\- Podsłuch? – spytał Stiles jeszcze, kiedy Derek popchnął go na łóżko, nie bardzo wiedząc co właściwie teraz mają zrobić.  
Nie liczył się z tym, że faktycznie będą ze sobą sypiać. Pocałunki z zaskoczenia czy macanie kogoś było dostatecznym przekroczeniem granicy dobrego smaku. Chłopak co prawda wciąż odpowiadał na delikatne pieszczoty, ale też nie pogłębiał kontaktu.  
\- Nie sądzę – wyszeptał Stiles. – Nie ma podsłuchu – dodał. – Pokój wygląda na nietknięty. Tylko kamera – poinformował go.  
Derek złapał jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzał mu w oczy, żeby upewnić się, że Stilinski nie dostanie jakiegoś ataku paniki. Źrenice chłopaka rozszerzone były wciąż w lekkim szoku, co wyjaśniało dlaczego od godziny zachowywał się bardziej jak lunatyk.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał niepewnie Derek.  
\- Tak, jeśli skupię się na jutrze – powiedział oddychając ciężej.  
Derek podwinął jego koszulkę, żeby zająć czymś ręce.  
\- Deucalionowi nie przeszkadza, że jesteś gejem? – spytał Stiles zmieniając temat.  
\- Sypiałem z jego synem – wyjaśnił Derek. – Dopóki Brian nie zginął podczas obławy w północnej dzielnicy – dodał.  
Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony i zesztywniał w jego ramionach.  
\- Przykro mi? – spytał bardziej niż stwierdził.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi i westchnął.  
\- Pierwsza zasada – przypomniał i Stiles popatrzył w niemym szoku na mężczyznę. – Obejmij mnie w talii. Zaniosę cię pod prysznic – wyjaśnił mu cicho i chłopak faktycznie ułożył się wygodniej.  
Derek nie bez trudności odbił się od łóżka i wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i włączył wodę w umywalce, upewniając się, że przypadkowo i tutaj ktoś nie zamontował im kamer.  
Stiles usiadł w brodziku i zaczął masować skronie, ale najwyraźniej to nie przyniosło mu ulgi.  
\- Wszystko jest popierdolone – powiedział w końcu cicho.  
\- Taka praca – stwierdził Derek, przyglądając się chłopakowi niepewnie.  
\- Nie mogę pozbyć się sprzed oczu twarzy Aidena – przyznał w końcu Stiles i Hale odetchnął z ulgą.  
Nie było nic gorszego niż duszenie emocji. Syndrom wyparcia działał do pewnego momentu, a potem świat bardzo łatwo się sypał. Derek widział już takie przypadki.  
\- To nie twoja wina – powiedział po prostu, a Stiles uśmiechnął się kwaśno.  
\- To jest moja wina. Wiem o tym – oznajmił mu.  
\- Przez dwanaście godzin zrobiłeś więcej niż ja przez rok – poinformował go Derek, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
Stiles chyba wychodził z początkowego szoku, bo dłonie zaczynały mu się trząść, a wcześniejsza bladość została zastąpiona przez równie nienaturalne rumieńce.  
\- Będziesz rzygał – powiedział mu Derek.  
\- Nie – odparł Stiles.  
\- Będziesz rzygał – powtórzył Hale i Stilinski faktycznie po chwili dopadł toalety.  
Derek przykucnął obok i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, ale Stiles zdawał się nie dostrzegać cichego wsparcia.  
\- Radzisz sobie świetnie, dzieciaku – powiedział Derek, gdy Stilinski oparł się z powrotem o chłodne płytki.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie dzieciakiem – poprosił w końcu, dysząc, wytarł usta ręcznikiem i wrócił na swoje miejsce w brodziku.  
\- Myśl o przyszłych zeznaniach – poradził mu Derek.  
Stiles prychnął i zsunął z siebie koszulkę. Zatrzymał się przy sprzączce paska, zagryzając wargę.  
\- Nie zdemontują tej kamery, prawda? – spytał i Derek pokiwał przecząco głowę, wiedząc do czego zmierza chłopak. – Wykąpiesz się ze mną?  
Hale zrzucił swoje ubrania i dostosował temperaturę strumienia wody, gdy Stiles szamotał się ze swoimi spodniami. Przez chwilę martwił się, że Stilinski znowu się potknie i nabije kolejnego siniaka, ale chłopak wyszedł z tego bez szwanku i wsunął się do kabiny.  
\- Moja przyjaciółka Lydia była w tobie zadurzona – zaczął paplać, ale umilkł. – Pewnie nie powinienem o tym mówić, prawda? – spytał.  
\- Od tej pory pilnujemy się, Stiles. Deucalion obserwuje nas i Ethana, bo nie jest pewien kto jest kretem.  
\- Dlaczego nie zastrzelił Ethana dzisiaj? – spytał chłopak.  
\- Część załogi należy do grupy Ethana i zapewne wywołałby w ten sposób bunt na jachcie – wyjaśnił mu Derek. – Jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, jesteś nowym chemikiem i Deucalion nie pozbędzie się ciebie dopóki będziesz potrzebny. Pamiętaj o zasadzie numer jeden i wszystko będzie w porządku. Radzisz sobie lepiej niż sądziłem – przyznał.  
Stiles otworzył tubkę żelu pod prysznic i zaczął powoli myć głowę.  
\- Myślałeś, że zabiję nas pierwszego dnia? – spytał starając się brzmieć na rozbawionego.  
\- Myślałem, że zabijesz nas przed śniadaniem – zażartował Derek, zabierając z jego rąk tubkę z żelem.  
Jeśli Derek myślał, że Stiles wysuszy się i ubierze do snu, grubo się pomylił. Chłopak zostawił w łazience ręcznik i wsunął się nago pod kołdrę. Nie kłopotał się tym, żeby zgasić światło. Zamiast tego sięgnął po jedną z książek z biblioteki Deucaliona i zaczął ją przeglądać.  
Derek przepchnął go na drugi koniec łóżka, bo przeważnie strona bliżej drzwi należała do niego. Pistolet już bezpiecznie spoczywał pod jego poduszką, więc upewnił się tylko, że broń jest naładowana, ale zabezpieczona.  
\- Czytaj, a nie przeglądaj – przypomniał mu i Stiles zwolnił.  
Wyciągnął nawet notatnik, żeby pozapisywać dla niepoznaki jakieś wzory chemiczne.  
\- Na pewno sobie poradzisz? – spytał Derek.  
\- Na youtube jest wszystko – mruknął pod nosem Stiles. – A fiut od chemii ze szkoły średniej przyczynił się do tego, że nie ma dla mnie rzeczy niemożliwych – dodał.  
W końcu po pewnym czasie odłożył podręcznik i Derek wyłączył lampkę. Stiles leżał sztywno kilka centymetrów od niego, aż obrócił się na bok i tym razem Hale poczuł się obserwowany.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że spędziliśmy prawie pół godziny pod prysznicem, wszyscy myślą, że uprawialiśmy seks – zaczął Stiles.  
\- Tak – odparł Derek.  
\- I nie musimy dzisiaj nic już robić?  
\- Nie.  
\- Ale jutro nie będziemy mogli po prostu posiedzieć na kafelkach? – upewnił się jeszcze Stiles.  
Derek nawet nie kwapił się odpowiedzieć.  
\- Czy możemy dzisiaj uprawiać seks? – spytał w końcu Stiles.  
\- Hm?  
\- Dzisiaj, skoro nie musimy. Jak normalni ludzie moglibyśmy – wyjaśnił Stilinski, przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej.  
\- Hm? – mruknął Derek, bo nie bardzo nadążał.  
\- Dzisiaj mogę udawać, że spotkałem cię w barze i zabrałeś mnie na rejs drogim jachtem – dodał Stiles i Derek mimowolnie poczuł jak drgają mu wargi.  
\- Oglądasz za dużo porno – poinformował go, czując że chłopak jednak ostrożnie przysuwa się bliżej. – Góra czy dół? – spytał wciągając Stilesa na siebie.  
\- Co?  
\- Góra czy dół? – powtórzył.  
Stiles zawahał się, gdy dotarło do niego o co pyta Derek.  
Hale pogładził go po żebrach i zsunął dłonie niżej, na pośladki, które ścisnął lekko. Poszukał w ciemności jego ust, ostrożnie wpuszczając do środka język chłopaka i pozwolił mu przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Stiles jednak nie czuł się najwyraźniej zbyt pewnie, bo zsunął się w powrotem na pościel i pociągnął za sobą Dereka.  
\- Dół – zdecydował chłopak. – Jeśli chcesz – dodał. – Chryste, nawet nie wiem czy jesteś faktycznie gejem – szepnął.  
Derek uśmiechnął się tuż przy jego policzku.  
\- O to się nie musisz martwić – odparł, gryząc go w szczękę. – I przestań gadać – dodał.  
Stiles zaczął rozluźniać się pod jego dłońmi, więc zsunął ręce niżej, masując teraz nie tylko jego ramiona, ale i uda. Chłopak rozłożył szerzej nogi, wpuszczając go głębiej, więc skorzystał z podarowanej przestrzeni i wsunął tam nogę. Dziwnie było czuć na biodrze dopiero budzący się do życia członek. Przeważnie jego partnerzy byli już pobudzeni, gdy ubrania znikały.  
Derek przyssał się do delikatnej skóry na szyi chłopaka, zostawiając tam malinkę i zaczął lizać mokrym językiem ścieżkę w dół, aż do obojczyka. Stiles był żylasty i w porównaniu do niego niezbyt umięśniony. Jednak gdzieś tam pod jego skórą musiała drzemać siła, bo z Ethanem poradził sobie znakomicie.  
Derek pocałował jego biceps i przejechał nieogoloną szczęką po wrażliwej wewnętrznej stronie ręki. Jak można było się spodziewać, Stiles zadrżał, gdy igiełki zarostu podrażniły go.  
Derek poczuł nieśmiałe dłonie, wkradając się na jego żebra, a potem wyżej na klatkę piersiową. Zastanawiał się czy Stiles widział pod prysznicem jego tatuaż na plecach. Stilinski co prawda starał się za bardzo nie oglądać go nago, ale nie całkiem udawało mu się spuszczać wzrok, gdy przemieszczali się pod prysznicem.  
Derek zsunął mu dłoń na kolano, czując miękkie włoski, które zaczynały pokrywać się już mgiełką potu. Ugiął ostrożnie jego nogę, wbijając się dalej w ciepłe ciało, które powoli odpowiadało na jego ruchy.  
Członek Stilesa stawał się coraz twardszy i drgnął, gdy Derek ułożył tak swoje biodra, żeby chłopak mógł poczuć jego podniecenie.  
\- Hmmm – mruknął chłopak, rozchylając odrobinę usta.  
Było zbyt ciemno, żeby Derek widział jego wargi, ale mógł sobie je wyobrazić opuchnięte od pocałunków i wilgotne. Skłamałby, jeśli nie przyznałby chociaż przed samym sobą, że nie myślał o tych ustach pochłaniających jego penisa. Posuwisty ruch i wilgoć bardzo przydałyby się w tej chwili, więc sięgnął do szuflady szafki nocnej.  
Stiles mruczał już jakieś nonsensy bardziej chyba do siebie niż do niego, ale to tylko potwierdzało teorię, że chłopak nie potrafi się zamknąć.  
Derek wyciągnął niewielką buteleczkę i paczkę prezerwatyw. Otworzył pojemniczek, rozsmarowując na palcach zimną substancję.  
\- Ostatnia chwila na zmianę decyzji – szepnął.  
Stiles rozłożył szerzej nogi i nawet podciągnął kolana wyżej, żeby się w pełni odsłonić i Derek zaczął żałować, że nie zostawił włączonego światła.  
\- Jeśli pozwolisz mi się pieprzyć, nigdy nie będę chciał zejść z tej łodzi – oznajmił mu chłopak bez skrępowania.  
Derek zdławił komentarz i zawahał się. Gadatliwość Stilesa mogła przysporzyć im poważnych kłopotów teraz, gdy nie zagłuszał niczego szum wody z łazienki. Złapał w usta palce chłopaka i wciągnął je głębiej, obracając językiem wokół opuszków. Podłożył Stilesowi własną wolną ręką, a drugą zaczął krążyć ostrożnie wokół wejścia chłopaka. Wepchnął pierwszy palec pracując nim ostrożnie, a Stiles zaczął ruszać własnym językiem, imitując jego ruchy.  
Przez chwilę otwierał go delikatnie, żeby dodać kolejny palcem i pieprzyć go już bez żenady. Stiles jakimś cudem nawet z zajętymi ustami wydawał dźwięki, które pewnie niosły się po pokładzie, ale wcale nie zamierzał się tym razem przejmować.  
Wsunął trzeci palec, teraz bardziej krzyżując je wewnątrz chłopaka, bo Stiles sam nabijał się na jego rękę, ssąc dodatkowo opuszki, które zajmowały mu usta. Zduszone jęki były chyba jeszcze bardziej seksowne dla jego uszu, bo Derek wypuścił spomiędzy warg palce Stilesa, i wydał z siebie zawstydzająco gardłowy głos.  
\- Następnym razem zabiorę cię na kolację – wymruczał bez sensu, ale chłopak ugryzł go zachęcająco w palec. Zabrał dłoń od jego ust i wsunął na siebie prezerwatywę.  
Musiał włożyć Stilesowi pod plecy poduszki, żeby wygodnie go ustawić, ale chłopak był przy tym wyjątkowo pomocny. Podobnie jak z przyjmowaniem go, bo prawie sam się wbił na niego, jakby ostrożność Dereka go drażniła.  
\- Rusz się – mruknął, odbijając się od materaca.  
\- Gadasz – warknął Derek, zirytowany, bo Stiles z penisem w tyłku naprawdę mógłby się zamknąć.  
Ostrożnie wycofał się i wbił w miękkie ciało, które przestało stawiać opór już po kilku powtórzeniach. Tyłek Stilesa był jednak dalej cholernie ciasny i ciepły, a chłopak sam w sobie domagający, bo cały czas szeptał szybciej i mocniej, czego nie dało się po prostu inaczej zinterpretować, więc Derek przyspieszył wgniatając Stilesa w materac swoim ciężarem i siłą.  
\- Oooo tak – jęknął chłopak pod nim, przyciągając go tylko bardziej do siebie.  
Ręka Stilesa zaczęła pracować na jego penisie, wcale nie delikatnie jak Derek się spodziewał. Stiles musiał być już na granicy, bo kompletnie nie trzymał żadnego rytmu, obciągał się dla samego tarcia, więc Derek też zaczął wbijać się mocniej i mniej skoordynowanie, bo i jego jądra boleśnie się kurczyły, gdy obijał nimi o pośladki chłopaka.  
W końcu Stiles wydał z siebie wyjątkowo ciche jak na niego westchnienie i zesztywniał, zaciskając nieświadomie mięśnie na penisie Dereka. Warknął, bo to było wszystko, co mógł znieść i osunął się wciąż drżąc na lepki bałagan pod sobą.  
Stiles oddychał wciąż ciężko, ale nie próbował go zepchnąć.  
\- Teraz mogę myśleć sensownie – westchnął chłopak. – Seks łagodzi stres – oznajmił mu.  
Derek ugryzł go w ramię, zsuwając się na bok.  
\- Poważnie? Mam czuć się wykorzystany do ukojenia twoich nerwów? – spytał nie kryjąc rozbawienia.  
\- Wiedziałem, że po seksie wcale nie będziesz mniej fiutem – oznajmił mu Stiles kompletnie nieskrępowanie. – Seks jest dobry na wszystko.  
\- Możesz przestać powtarzać 'seks'? – spytał.  
\- Seks? Dlaczego mam nie mówić 'seks'? Trzeba nazywać rzeczy po imieniu – ciągnął dalej chłopak, więc Derek wykonał ostatni ruch na jaki było go stać i uderzył go w głowę poduszką.  
\- Idź spać, idioto – mruknął, obracając się na drugi bok.  
Stiles przylgnął do jego pleców wciąż lepki, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

Kiedy Derek obudził się rano, jakimś cudem obejmował Stilesa w pasie. Zaschnięta sperma drażniła jego skórę, bo pasek włosków na brzuchu zlepił się i Derek miał ochotę zdrapać to z siebie jak najszybciej. Stiles poruszył się we śnie, instynktownie lgnąc do ciepła, więc przytrzymał go, żeby chłopak nie ocierał się o jego przyrodzenie.  
Wczorajszy dzień był stresujący, ale dzisiejszy ranek to już całkiem inna historia.  
\- Seks – ziewnął Stiles, przeciągając się.  
\- Co? – spytał zaskoczony.  
\- Wczoraj irytowałeś się, gdy to mówiłem – wytłumaczył. – Więc… 'seks'.  
Derek wypuścił go z objęć i podniósł się na łokciach. Czerwona lampka kamery wciąż migała.  
\- Prysznic – zarządził.  
\- Idź pierwszy. Muszę jeszcze sprawdzić czy faktycznie mamy całą aparaturę. Pięć lat nie miałem styczności z laboratorium – mruknął, ściągając z szafki książkę.  
\- Pamiętaj, że masz czytać powoli – przypomniał mu, wysuwając się spod nakrycia.  
Czuł na sobie wzrok Stilesa i doskonale wiedział, że chłopak dopiero dzisiaj zauważył jego tatuaż na plecach, bo wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc.  
Derek stał dłuższą chwilę pod prysznicem, rozkoszując się ciepłą wodą. Nie bardzo wiedział co teraz dokładnie się stanie. Plan trafił szlag, gdy Deucalion zastrzelił chemika i Stiles został w to wszystko wplątany bardziej niż z góry zakładał. Ethan miał wybity bark i lekarz okrętowy usztywnił mu dwa stawy, więc w zasadzie mężczyzna nie był niebezpieczny, czego nie można było powiedzieć o członkach załogi, którzy mu podlegali.  
Stiles musiał skupić się na laboratorium i zostawić mu resztę, bo od tego zależało powodzenie całej operacji. Deucalion miał zaprosić w Galvestone na jacht odbiorców towaru i dopiero wtedy miała wkroczyć jednostka. Od biedy mogli zgarnąć Deucaliona, ale z narkotykami i kontaktami. W innym wypadku nie mieli punktu zaczepienia, bo gangster znowu wykręciłby się sianem. Nie bez powodu miał niewielkie laboratorium na jachcie. Bez fabryki na stałym lądzie nie zostawiał śladów. A statki po prostu wymieniał.  
Jeśli produkcja amfy była tak łatwa jak Stiles wspominał to nic dziwnego, że Deucalion bawił się w przenoszenie laboratorium.  
Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, chłopak wciąż przeglądał podręcznik. Nie wyglądał na ani trochę zaniepokojonego czy zdenerwowanego. Miał co prawda cienie pod oczami, które genialnie się komponowały z wczorajszym limem, ale była to raczej konsekwencja energicznie spędzonej nocy.  
Stiles nie miał koszmarów, a to było już coś. Jeśli Derek nauczył się czegoś o tej pracy to na pewno tego, że naprawdę dużą rolę grała czujność. Agent wypoczęty to agent skoncentrowany. Nie tylko na zadaniu, ale też na otoczeniu.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – zwrócił mu uwagę chłopak. – Pamiętaj, że jesteś fiutem.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Pomiędzy nami jest pięć lat różnicy, nie dziesięć – przypomniał mu jeszcze Stiles cicho.  
\- I wyciągasz to teraz, bo? – spytał zaplatając ręce na piersi.  
\- Źle na mnie patrzysz. Powinieneś być fiutem – powtórzył Stiles.  
Derek westchnął i ściągnął z niego kołdrę, ignorując protest.  
\- Pod prysznic. Śmierdzisz, a ja lubię spać w czystej pościeli – poinformował go i Stiles mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, gdy zamykał się w łazience.  
Śniadanie przebiegło nadzwyczaj dobrze. Deucalion najwyraźniej się uspokoił, chociaż pod jego marynarką pojawiło się znajome wybrzuszenie, które sugerowało broń. Goryle towarzyszyli mu teraz nawet w bibliotece, ale Stiles zignorował obu mężczyzn, podając listę potrzebnych mu narzędzi.  
Chemik, którego Derek nie nazywał już po imieniu, bo nie było sensu go rozpamiętywać – nie zgromadził wszystkich odczynników, ale Stilinski chyba faktycznie miał jakieś blade pojęcie o przedmiocie, bo dokładnie określił czego mu brakuje.  
Derek w zasadzie cieszył się, że chemik oberwał na początku podróży, a nie podczas, gdy Stiles zdążyłby się do niego przywiązać. Chłopak wydawał się nie mieć poczucia winy albo dobrze je ukrywał. Z drugiej jednak strony w akademii musieli mieć jakieś zajęcia z psychologiem, więc może to była też kwestia nie najgorszego szkolenia. Derek nie zdążył sprawdzić jak bardzo zaawansowany trening Stiles przeszedł. Przygotowanie merytoryczne to w końcu nie wszystko.  
Tuż przed obiadem zeszli do laboratorium, gdzie nie było już na szczęście ani śladu po zwłokach czy krwi. Stiles jeszcze raz sprawdził fiolki i poustawiał je w wygodnej dla siebie kolejności. Nie kwapił się nawet z podwijaniem rękawów, ale od razu wsadził brudne szkło do niewielkiej umywalki.  
\- Potrzebuje kogoś kto na bieżąco będzie mył szkło – powiedział do Deucaliona.  
\- Podeślę jednego ze stewardów – obiecał mężczyzna, ale Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Chcę faceta z bronią w razie, gdyby Ethanowi wygoiła się ręka – oznajmił, patrząc niepewnie na wciąż poturbowanego mężczyznę. – Poza tym wolę, żebyś miał nade mną pieczę, skoro nie ufasz ani Derekowi ani Ethanowi.  
\- Do czego zmierzasz? – spytał Deucalion, nagle zainteresowany.  
Stiles westchnął opierając się o stół i jego warga drgnęła ze zdenerwowania.  
\- Jeśli nas złapią, jeśli mnie złapią – poprawił się. – Tym razem będę sądzony jak dorosły. Nie tylko za narkotyki, ale pewnie za współudział – odparł. – Wiem co robią w prawdziwych więzieniach z takimi miłymi chłopcami jak ja i nie zamierzam tam wylądować. Wiem, że będziesz się chronił i dlatego wolę, żeby któryś z twoich prywatnych ochroniarzy mi towarzyszył – dodał Stiles, zerkając niepewnie na mężczyznę.  
Derek złapał chłopaka za kark, zastanawiając się co też przyszło do tej durnej czupryny dzieciakowi, ale Deucalion powstrzymał go.  
\- Młody ma rację. Żaden z was z nim nie zostanie, ale chcę próbek na jutro rano – zakomunikował im i kiwnął na jednego ze swoich goryli, który bez słowa podszedł do zlewu. – Jutro, gdy dostarczysz próbki, porozmawiamy o wynagrodzeniu – dodał mężczyzna wychodząc z laboratorium.

Derek miał ochotę skręcić dzieciakowi kark, gdy ponownie zostali sami w kajucie. Niemal przez całe popołudnie Stiles siedział w bibliotece z laptopem na kolanach i przeszukiwał strony internetowe w poszukiwaniu konkretnych etapów syntezy. Reakcja sama w sobie na papierze nie wydawała się trudna, ale wymagała dość konkretnych warunków i chłopak wolał się upewnić. Tym bardziej że goniły go terminy.  
Deucalion nie mówił o nim inaczej jak o zdolnym dzieciaku albo małym skarbie, co niemożebnie irytowało Dereka. Stiles był niepozorny i chyba właśnie przez to niebezpieczny. Szybko wpasował się w sytuację, chociaż wydawać by się mogło, że i tak cały czas traktował wszystko na własnych warunkach. Derek nie był głupi – wiedział, co chłopak dał do zrozumienia w laboratorium. Wykorzystał brak zaufania Deucaliona i dodatkowo jasno zasygnalizował, że każdy z mężczyz jest w trudnej sytuacji. Jeśli jeden przegra, drugi zostanie pociągnięty na dno równie łatwo. Deucalion z miejsca pozbawił się połowy ochrony, żeby uniemożliwić Ethanowi pokrzyżowanie planu produkcji.  
Co dziwniejsze Deucalion od razu dał większą swobodę Derekowi, traktując go teraz jako swojego głównego partnera. Co prawda nie omawiali jeszcze samego spotkania z kupcem, które Deucalion trzymał w tajemnicy, ale Derek znał już przybliżony czas transakcji. Nie musiał kłopotać się wysyłaniem wiadomości do biura, bo odkąd znali cel podróży nabrzeże w Galvestone było obstawione.  
Stiles wsunął się do kajuty i zamarł, kątem oka zerkając niepewnie na czerwone światełko kamery. Za każdym razem omiatał wzrokiem cały pokój, szukając dowodów bytności innych osób i Derek w zasadzie zaczynał cieszyć się, że chłopak wykorzystywał i do tego swoją niezwykłą pamięć.  
\- Powinieneś być zły i pchnąć mnie na ścianę – powiedział mu cicho Stiles.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się.  
\- W tej chorej hierarchii, zepchnąłem cię z piedestału – poinformował go i w głowie Dereka zaskoczyło.  
Wstał z łóżka niespiesznie, ale zamiast pocałować Stilesa tak jak wczoraj, popchnął go na łóżko. Zamachnął się, ale zamarł kilka centymetrów od twarzy chłopaka.  
\- To punkt, w którym pewnie mówię, że Deucalion nie chce, żebyś uszkodził jego cennego chemika. Został mu już tylko jeden – powiedział jednym tchem Stiles.  
\- To punkt, w którym mówię, że mam to w dupie – mruknął Derek, a potem klepnął go w policzek otwartą ręką. Niezbyt mocno, ale efektownie.  
Jeśli ktoś oglądał to na żywo faktycznie mógłby to odebrać jako kłótnie, bo Stiles zaparł się nogami i próbował zrzucić go na ziemię, ale Derek oczywiście przyszpilił go do łóżka i uwięził jego ręce nad głową, żeby ograniczyć mu jeszcze możliwości ruchu.  
Pocałował go niezbyt delikatnie, wcale nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczone pisknięcie, które wcale a wcale nie brzmiało męsko. Stiles wyrywał przez chwilę i Derek zastanawiał się czy nie powinni ustalić jakiegoś cholera bezpiecznego słowa, ale spaczona wyobraźnia chłopaka pewnie podsunęłaby mu całkiem niepotrzebne w tej chwili wizje.  
Stiles wił się pod nim i Derek musiał przyznać, że mu się do podoba. W pewien sposób władza nad kimś przynosiła przyjemność, zakazaną i mroczną. Czy kiedy dzierżył pistolet, czy leżał na prawie bezbronnym dwudziestolatku. Problem polegał na tym, żeby się w tym całkiem nie zatracić, bo potem powrót na drugą stronę byłby zbyt żmudnym procesem.  
Nigdy nie chciałby się martwić po powrocie do domu czy jest wciąż tym dobrym charakterem czy złym.  
Stiles w końcu poddał się i rozłożył nawet szerzej nogi, łapiąc go w pasie. Zaskoczyło go wybrzuszenie w spodniach chłopaka, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Tak jak wieczór wcześniej zsunął się głębiej, chociaż materiał utrudniał im kontakt. Musiał puścić ręce Stilesa, żeby rozpiąć im spodnie, a potem wyciągnąć na wierzch członki. Chłopak zamarł, przypominając sobie o kamerze, ale zagryzł wargi i pchnął do przodu w jego rękę, jakby dawał mu sygnał do startu.  
Nie trwało długo zanim obaj doszli i Stiles oparł o niego spocone czoło.  
\- Gdyby nie krew, narkotyki i broń, to byłaby najlepsza wycieczka na jakiej byłem kiedykolwiek – wydyszał i Derek po prostu musiał na niego krzywo spojrzeć, bo ze wszystkich komentarzy tego akurat się nie spodziewał. – Przystojny mężczyzna, drogi jacht i seks.  
\- Znowu wypowiadasz to słowo – mruknął Hale.  
\- Ono jest zakazane? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
Derek prychnął, zsuwając się z niego.  
\- Kiedy cały czas powtarzasz 'seks' wydajesz się dziecinny – poinformował go sucho.  
\- Wiesz, że jesteś technicznie drugim mężczyzną, z którym uprawiam seks? – spytał go Stiles, totalnie zaskakując.  
\- Technicznie?  
\- Praktycznie też. W zasadzie to seks jest zdrowy, bo odpręża, wtłacza w żyły endorfiny i przede wszystkim utrzymuje umysł w jako takim stanie – zaczął znowu bredzić Stiles i Derek miał ochotę znowu walnąć go poduszką.  
\- Prysznic – poinformował go zanim chłopak ponownie otworzył usta, żeby kontynuować paplanie.  
\- Prysznic – zgodził się Stiles.

Chłopak zniknął późnym wieczorem, bo jeden z goryli Deucaliona powiadomił go o dostarczonym sprzęcie. Stiles obiecał wrócić niedługo po północy, bo pierwsze próbki miały mieszać się przez kilka godzin aż do wystygnięcia. Wcześniej rozpisał cały proces produkcyjny w czasie stosując jakieś dziwne znaki i powiadomił Deucaliona, że robi to specjalnie, bo lubi swój mózg w głowie, a nie na ścianie.  
Jakimś cudem nawiązał nić porozumienia z mężczyzną, bo gangster wydawał się rozbawiony. Z jednej strony Stiles udawał ewidentnie wystraszonego, ale w połączeniu z przezorności, którą się wykazywał na każdym kroku, to faktycznie warte było szacunku. Podejmował ryzyko, ale nigdy nie zmierzał do punktu skąd nie było wyjścia.  
Kiedy Derek przebudził się po raz kolejny, już w środku nocy, chłodne ciało wślizgiwało się pod jego kołdrę. Stiles początkowo obrócił się plecami do niego, ale szybko zmienił pozycję i objął go niepewnie w pasie. Derek nawet nie próbował udawać, że wciąż śpi i zmienił ich pozycję tak, żeby to chłopak był mniejszą łyżeczką.  
Rankiem, gdy do drzwi ich kajuty rozległo się pukanie, Stilesa już nie było. Zostawił mu karteczkę, że musi doglądać próbek w laboratorium.  
\- Śniadanie – warknął Ethan, który z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej orientował się, że Deucalion traktował go jak chłopca na posyłki.  
Derek ubrał się, upewniając się, że pistolet bezpiecznie spoczywa za jego paskiem i wszedł do mesy akurat w chwili, gdy Stiles przeciągał się na krześle.  
\- Będę musiał fiutowi od chemii wysłać kwiaty – poinformował go chłopak.  
\- Mamy pierwsze gramy – dodał Deucalion uśmiechając się tym krzywym uśmieszkiem, który przeważnie miał przylepiony do twarzy. – Prześpij się kilka godzin, kiedy Tony wymyje probówki i liczę, że wrócisz do laboratorium jeszcze tego samego dnia.  
\- Jutro od rana produkcja będzie szła pełną parą. Martwię się bardziej o suszenie, bo mikrofalówka ma za dużą moc. Chciałbym sprawdzić górny pokład póki słońce tak grzeje – zaczął Stiles.  
\- Zwieje proszek – oznajmił mu bez cienia wątpliwości Deucalion.  
\- Próbki w szkiełkach Petriego będą bezpieczne. Nie jestem w stanie wyprodukować ich na tyle dużo, żeby na raz nie wyschły w ciągu doby. Jak już raz złapiemy rytm, to w ciągu dwóch i pół tygodnia będziesz miał całość – dodał Stiles.  
Deucalion uśmiechnął się ponownie i upił odrobinę kawy.  
\- To mi się podoba panowie – powiedział. – Raz w życiu ktoś nie mówi; nie mogę, tylko; zaraz sprawdzę jak to osiągnąć.  
Stiles nawet nie udawał, że komplement do niego nie trafia i odprężył się na krześle.

Pierwsze półtorej tygodnia minęło bardzo szybko i Derek niemal nie mógł połapać się w dniach. Stiles wracał z laboratorium bardzo późno, a i część wieczorów spędzał w towarzystwie Deucaliona. Gangster zostawiał przy chłopaku coraz więcej dokumentów i Stiles – jak sam się przyznał – nie starał się ich nawet czytać. Skupiał się bardziej na tworzeniu ich obrazów w pamięci, żeby potem odtworzyć je już na lądzie. Dodatkowo wiedza na temat przestępczej działalności naprawdę nie była mu w tej chwili potrzebna.  
Stiles niemal cały czas lawirował pomiędzy kłamstwami i półprawdami. Cienie pod jego powiekami prawie zniknęły, podobnie jak limo, ale Derek zauważył coś jeszcze, co już mniej mu się podobało. Oczy Stilesa błyszczały młodością, gdy spotkali się pierwszy raz i Hale od dawna nie widział już tego w źrenicach chłopaka. Przestał go już nawet w myślach nazywać dzieciakiem, chociaż to raczej był wpływ tego, co robili wieczorami.  
Stiles miał rację co do jednego – seks utrzymywał ich przy zdrowych zmysłach. Nie było nic lepszego niż leżeć kompletnie odprężonym w post-orgazmicznej euforii i pławić się w potoku słów, który Stilinski z siebie wypuszczał. Czasami po prostu paplał o wpływie stosunków na organizm ludzki, ale coraz częściej mruczał coś o mięśniach Dereka, co bawiło go coraz bardziej.  
Ze Stilesem sporo rzeczy było łatwych. Rozmowy w zasadzie odbywały się same, bo chłopak miał tendencje do wyciągania informacji mimochodem. Seks był przyjemny, bo Stiles był kreatywny i chętny. Problem jedynie tkwił w tym, że Derek nigdy na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział co Stilinski zrobi, gdy wyjdą z kajuty. Ufał coraz bardziej osądowi chłopaka, ale nie przestawał się martwić.  
Deucalion powierzał Stilesowi coraz więcej swojego czasu i nawet uczył go na pokładzie strzelać. Przez co Derek prawie dostał zawału, bo usłyszał tylko huk dobiegający z pięter, na które się nie wspinali, a Stiles pojawił się cały i zdrowy dopiero w dwie godziny później.  
Tej nocy pieprzył go tak bardzo, że chłopak miał problemy z siedzeniem podczas śniadania następnego dnia.  
Deucalion wydawał się przywiązany do Stilinskiego, ale gangster był równie przywiązany do żony, której zamordowanie zlecił kilka lat wcześniej. I psa, którego otruł zamiast uśpić.

To było jedno z tych popołudni, które spędzali w bibliotece. Za jakiś tydzień mieli zawinąć do portu i Stiles grał z Deucalionem w szachy. Mężczyzna komplementował styl gry Stilinskiego i Derek po prostu czuł, że to wszystko zmierza w złym kierunku. Od dłuższego czasu nie wyszedł na wierzch temat wtyki, a Ethan prawie nie narzekał już na bark, chociaż wciąż miał problem z używaniem prawej dłoni. Derekowi wydawało się nawet, że Stiles specjalnie uszkodził mężczyźnie tę rękę, żeby uniemożliwić mu oddanie celnego wystrzału.  
\- Znasz się na ludziach, dzieciaku – zaczął Deucalion, od razu przyciągając uwagę wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. – Jesteś bystry i potrafisz dobrze ocenić wszystko z punktu obserwatora – dodał.  
Stiles podniósł głowę znad szachownicy i czekał aż mężczyzna przejdzie do meritum.  
\- Zdążyłeś poznać już Ethana i Dereka. Zastanawiam się, co zrobiłbyś na moim miejscu, gdybyś wiedział, że wśród nas jest Judasz – ciągnął dalej Deucalion, obserwując twarz chłopaka.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi, ale nie zastanawiał się długo nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Jeśli nie miałbym pewności, który to; pozbyłbym się obu – powiedział spokojnie i Derek poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić.  
Ethan otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, ale wtedy jeden z goryli Deucaliona wyciągnął pistolet i mężczyzna po prostu oklapł na fotelu.  
Derek nie wiedział za bardzo jak ma zareagować. Przypomniał sobie jak tłumaczył Stilesowi, że istnieje tylko jedna zasada działania pod przykrywką, ale jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby pragmatyzm nagle zapanował nad chłopakiem.  
\- Jeśli nie miałbym pewności – powtórzył z naciskiem Stiles i Deucalion uśmiechnął się.  
\- A masz? – spytał mężczyzna.  
Derek słyszał w uszach szum własnej krwi i namacał zegarek, w którym znajdował się nadajnik z wbudowanym GPSem. Drugi z goryli Deucaliona już stał za jego fotelem, więc pozostało mu tylko czekać.  
\- Pewności nie ma się nigdy, ale mam sporo poszlak – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Zastanawiałem się czy to nie Derek. Nie jest zbyt rozmowny i ma to spojrzenie, które mówi, że coś ukrywa, ale pewnie on ma sporo rzeczy do ukrycia. – Deucalion roześmiał się szczerze rozbawiony pewnie przypominając sobie wszystkie grzeszki, które Hale miał na sumieniu. – Z tym, że nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby policja pozwoliła mu pieprzyć nieletniego, a wiedział, że nie jestem legalny, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Poza tym strzelił do mnie, gdy włamałem się do jego mieszkania. Tylko refleks uratował mi skórę – wyjaśniał Stiles.  
Deucalion skinął głową, że słucha go uważnie.  
\- Z drugiej strony mamy Ethana, któremu uszłoby na sucho, że dzieciak, którego sprowadził nie jest chemikiem. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że najchętniej wyrzuciłby mnie za burtę, a obaj wiemy, że nawet jeśli wypłynę z interesu będą nici, więc chyba mu tak nie zależy – ciągnął niezrażony przekleństwami, które rzucał w jego stronę oskarżony mężczyzna. – I jeszcze to , gdy wyszła sprawa z chemikiem. Derek wyciągnął broń, żeby zabić. Niepotrzebny był mu świadek ani oskarżony, ani zeznana. Ethan mnie przytrzymał i zawahał się, chociaż mógł skręcić mi kark – dodał Stiles.  
Deucalion odwrócił się do nich obu i chwilę przyglądał się im reakcjom, ale Derek naprawdę nie wiedział co teraz będzie. Czuł ciężką łapę ochroniarza na swoim ramieniu, ale nie ważył się nawet drgnąć. Nauczył się, że wyjść można już z każdej sytuacji.  
\- Czyli? – dopytał Deucalion, najwyraźniej domagając się odpowiedzi.  
\- Na twoim miejscu, pozbyłbym się obu – powtórzył bez wahania Stiles.  
\- A co ty byś zrobił? – spytał ciekawie mężczyzna.  
\- Nie wyzbywałbym się seksu – odparł chłopak, czerwieniąc się nagle tak bardzo, że Deucalion zaczął się śmiać.  
Chwilę w bibliotece panowała cisza i wydawało się, że gangster nie zamierza kontynuować rozmowy. Derek widywał takie zagrania już wcześniej. Deucalion prowokował przyszłe ofiary, które pod wpływem stresu zaczynały popełniać błędy. W tej sytuacji pewnie też chciał określić po czyjej stronie stoi Stiles i odpowiedź chłopaka najwyraźniej spodobała mu się, bo powrócił na chwilę do przerwanej partii szachów. Przez dłuższy moment przestawiali pionki na planszy, aż Deucalion znowu odchylił się w swoim fotelu.  
\- Skoro miałeś podejrzenia od początku, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? – spytał mężczyzna.  
\- Z tego samego powodu, dla którego rozmawiam z tobą o tym w bibliotece. Tutaj nie strzelisz, a ja nie chcę widzieć kolejnego trupa w tym miesiącu. Cokolwiek więc postanowisz, nie chcę wiedzieć i widzieć, ani słyszeć – westchnął Stiles. – Poza tym wiem, że spodziewałeś się takiego zakończenia sytuacji. Tych dwóch mięśniaków pewnie bije się o pozycję twojego przybocznego od dłuższego czasu zamiast współpracować dla dobra organizacji. Dlatego homo erectus został zastąpiony przez homo sapiens.  
\- Myślimy podobnie – parsknął Deucalion.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami, jakby to była dla niego oczywistość.  
\- Mówiłeś o lojalności, a ja jestem lojalny tylko wobec ludzi, którzy są lojalni wobec mnie – powiedział chłopak i Deucalion ponownie kiwnął głową, jakby zgadzał się i z tym. – Jednak, jeśli Derek wróci dzisiaj do pokoju, nie chcę, żeby miał ze sobą broń, jeśli mogę prosić – dodał Stiles zerkając niepewnie w stronę przygwożdżonego do fotela Hale'a, który starał się wyglądać na wściekłego.  
\- Nie jestem zaskoczony – zakpił Deucalion i machnął w stronę goryla, który przytrzymywał Dereka.  
Ochroniarz wyjął zza paska pistolet Hale'a i odłożył go na szafkę poza jego zasięgiem.  
\- Miłej nocy życzę zatem – odparł Deucalion i Stiles podniósł się z fotela.  
Derek widział, że chłopakowi z trudem udaje się nie biec do kajuty. Złapał go mocniej za nadgarstek, żeby w razie czego powstrzymać go przed ucieczką, ale Stiles po prostu splótł ich palce.  
Kiedy weszli do środka, bez słowa komentarza chłopak wszedł do łazienki i usiadł w brodziku, kiwając się w przód i w tył. Derek miał ochotę do niego dołączyć, bo nie mógł uwierzyć, że wciąż jeszcze żyje.  
\- Będziesz rzygał – oznajmił mu tak jak pierwszej nocy i Stiles nawet nie starał się sprzeczać.  
Stilinski pochylił się nad muszlą klozetową i zawisł nad nią na parę długich chwil. Kiedy chłopak spłukiwał wodę i rozbierał się, żeby wejść pod prysznic, jego twarz nie była już taka blada.  
\- Uratowałeś mi dzisiaj życie – powiedział słabo Derek.  
Wypowiedzenie tych słów na głos było dziwne. Prawie się nimi udławił. W ciągu ostatniego roku ani razu nie był tak bliski śmierci, a wielokrotnie brał udział w mniejszych lub większych strzelaninach. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe i chyba zaczynał mieć atak paniki, bo nie zorientował się nawet, że Stiles wciąga go w ubraniu pod prysznic i przyciąga mocniej.  
Gdzieś w ciemności rozległ się pojedynczy strzał i chłopak ugryzł go w ramię, a potem chyba zaczął płakać, ale Derek nie zamierzał mu przeszkadzać.  
Wyszli z łazienki po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie. Stiles wyglądał już w miarę przytomnie, chociaż nie patrzył mu w oczy, jakby się wstydził wcześniejszego zachowania, co w zasadzie było głupie. Chłopak nie zrzucił z siebie ręcznika, jak przeważnie, gdy stawał przed łóżkiem, ale zawahał się.  
\- Derek – powiedział cicho, więc Hale odwrócił się w jego stronę, a potem poczuł uderzenie w twarz, które odrzuciło go niemal na łóżko.  
Instynktownie próbował się zasłonić, ale Stiles usiadł na nim okrakiem.  
\- Za pyskowanie. Pamiętasz pierwszy dzień? – spytał chłopak pospiesznie, nawet nie próbując z nim walczyć.  
Derek poczuł jak puchnie mu policzek, a potem Stiles już tylko całował go, gasząc światło. Chłopak zsunął się po jego ciele i zaczął lizać jego biodro, co było dobre i złe zarazem, bo do tej pory nie kierowali ust w takie rejony, skupiając się raczej na jak najszybszym uzyskaniu spełnienia i ulgi dla nich obu. Derek miał ochotę złapać chłopaka za głowę i podciągnąć go bliżej, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że jego trzęsące się dłonie, wplatają się we włosy Stilesa, a chłopak zaczyna ustami obejmować twardniejący już członek.  
Stilinski musiał być tak samo roztrzęsiony jak on, bo nie mógł utrzymać stałego rytmu, ten obecny jednak był wystarczający, bo Derek już po chwili zamienił się w rzężącą papkę. Nie był pewien co tak dokładnie powtarza, ale podejrzewał, że na zmianę jęczał Stiles i taktaktaktaktaktak, a może i wszystko już obrze, żeby uspokoić chłopaka.  
Równie dobrze jednak mógł po prostu wzdychać, a to wszystko pojawiało się w jego wyobraźni, bo drżące dłonie Stilesa zsunęły się na jego jądra i zaczęły się nimi bawić, jakby to była w tej chwili najwłaściwsza z rzeczy.  
Derek ugryzł się w wargę, bo ślina spływająca po jego członku drażniła wrażliwą skórę. Stiles robił najbardziej wilgotne fellatio, jakie Derek przeżył w swoim życiu. Chłopak ssał i jego gardło zaciskało się wokół podatnej na bodźce główce, gdy brał go naprawdę głęboko. Zdawał się nie przejmować odgłosami, które wydawał, a to była kolejna z rzeczy, które zaczynały doprowadzać Dereka do szału.  
Nawet z penisem w ustach Stiles nie potrafił być cicho. Jęczał, wprawiając w drgania cały członek, mruczał coraz głośniej i przyjemność rozchodziła się po penisie Dereka z coraz większą wibracją, której kulminacja zaskoczyła chyba ich obu, bo Hale nie zdążył ostrzec chłopaka, a ten zakrztusił się, gdy ciepła sperma uderzyła w tylną ściankę jego gardła.  
Stiles po chwili opadł na jego brzuch, zanurzając nos w ciemnych włoskach i Derek zaczął głaskać go po spoconych włosach.  
\- Nie waż się umierać – powiedział jeszcze Stilinski, przykrywając ich kołdrą.

Derek nie bardzo wiedział jak zachować się przy śniadaniu. Jego pistolet ukryty pod koszulami zniknął. Oczywiście nikogo nie zaskoczył brak Ethana i też tego nie komentowano, ale jego pozycja została dość poważnie naruszona i nie bardzo wiedział na czym stoi. Stiles cmoknął go rano w policzek, gdy wychodzili, ale ewidentnie też był spięty.  
W końcu wystawił wczoraj do odstrzału Ethana, który co prawda był niebezpieczny, ale dylematy moralne nie zawsze poddawały się logice. Stiles po studiach filozoficznych zapewne o tym wiedział.  
Deucalion rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie, widząc posiniały policzek, a Stilinski nie kwapił się nawet tłumaczyć co i jak.  
\- Gdybym mógł cię prosić, żebyś nie plątał się po pokładzie, Derek… Byłbym wdzięczny – powiedział w pewnej chwili mężczyzna i Hale poczuł, że mu słabo.  
\- Co? – spytał nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Nie będziesz mi chwilowo potrzebny – wytłumaczył Deucalion, co oznaczało tylko tyle, że jest po prostu zbędny.  
Zbędne rzeczy zrzuca się z pokładu – dla Dereka przekaz był nawet bardziej niż czytelny. Stiles najwyraźniej też się połapał w sytuacji, bo zesztywniał lekko na krześle obok. Szybko jednak zmitygował się i sięgnął po kolejną kiełbaskę.  
\- Tony jest przydatny? – spytał w pewnej chwili Deucalion.  
\- Ma wielkie łapy, ale jeszcze nie rozbił nic tak naprawdę ważnego, więc myślę, że mógłby ze spokojem poszukać pracy na zmywaku – odparł Stiles.  
Ochroniarz, którzy do tej pory towarzyszył Stilinskiemu w laboratorium zmarszczył brwi i to była chyba pierwsza reakcja, którą u niego widział Derek. Dotąd obaj goryle byli niczym gwardia sprzed pałacu Buckingham – nie do odczytania. Derek zaczął zastanawiać się jak bardzo Stiles musi wkurzać mężczyznę, gdy są sami. Nie sądził, żeby chłopak przestawał gadać chociaż na chwilę, więc istniała szansa, że goryl kiedyś pociągnie za spust, żeby tylko zamknąć Stilinskiemu usta.  
Stiles nie mówił jak idzie mu praca w laboratorium ani dokładnie o czym rozmawiają z Deucalionem, ale gangster coraz częściej dotykał chłopaka. Nie był to rodzaj złego dotyku, ale takiego, którym obdarza się członka rodziny. Coś intymnego i osobistego, ale bez seksualnego podtekstu. Derek zresztą nie zauważył, żeby kiedykolwiek Deucaliona interesowali mężczyźni. I dobrze, bo nie sądził, żeby nawet za cenę życia Stiles poszedł do łóżka z mordercą. Derek nigdy nie uważał się za wyjątkowo zasadniczego w takich kwestiach, ale sypianie z Brianem przez prawie trzy miesiące wytrąciło go kompletnie z równowagi. Były takie chwile, że cieszył się, że mężczyzna zginął w strzelaninie, bo męką było udawanie uczuć, które nie istniały. Dzielenie się intymnością, przestrzenią osobistą i marzeniami, które nigdy nie miały ujrzeć światła dziennego.  
Derek nie mówił Stilesowi jaka jest druga strona tej pracy, ucinając wszelkie pytania, które były niewygodne. Nigdy nie dał po sobie poznać jakie to trudne okłamywać ludzi, z którymi w zasadzie żyje się czasem po jednym dachem. Chłopak nie powinien kłopotać się czymś takim i zająć bardziej obecną sytuacją, a nie martwieniem się, co będzie jeśli…  
Derek słyszał opowieści o agentach, którzy zostawali przekupieni podczas operacji. I o takich, którzy po prostu pogubili się, zakochali i zdradzili departament. Mógł to w pełni zrozumieć. Życie tutaj było nierealnym snem. Jak w nieskończoność ciągnące się przedstawienie teatralne, w którym na końcu aktor przestaje dostrzegać różnicę pomiędzy sobą i postacią, którą gra.  
Derek starał się przypominać Stilesowi po co tu są i co dokładnie robią, i wiedział, że chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę z jego zabiegów. Nie był głupi i był sprytny – Deucalion miał rację.  
I Derek martwił się coraz bardziej.  
Zażyłość pomiędzy Deucalionem i Stilesem rosła. Chłopak w zasadzie do kajuty przychodził tylko, żeby się wyspać, a Derek wychodził tylko, żeby zjeść wspólne posiłki, chociaż czuł się zbędny, bo mężczyźni zdawali się doskonale czuć w swoim towarzystwie. Z jednej strony był wdzięczny Stilesowi, że uratował mu życie, ale z drugiej zaczynał się martwić, że coś mu umyka i nie dostrzega ważnego szczegółu, który wyjaśniłby nagłą szczodrość Deucaliona. Bo Derek nie miał wątpliwości – został podarowany Stilesowi.  
Mówiło o tym wszystko; zachowanie mężczyzn przy stole, wspólne wewnętrzne żarty i fakt, że Stiles bezczelnie zaczął przynosić mu książki do kajuty, żeby Derek nie umarł z nudów podczas rejsu. Stiles grał tak dobrze, że aż za dobrze, więc Derek po prostu pozwolił sobie płynąć z prądem, bo i tak nie miał innego wyjścia.  
\- Ufasz mi? – spytał jednej nocy Stiles.  
\- Tak – odparł, bo jego wątpliwości znikały, gdy chłopak wtulał się z niego spocony i rozedrgany wciąż po przebytym orgazmie.  
\- Jutro wpływamy do portu, ale nie zejdziemy na brzeg. Klienci mają podpłynąć pod wieczór – wyjaśnił Stiles.  
Stilinski położył się płasko na plecach i gapił się chwilę w sufit.  
\- Obiecałeś mnie zabrać na kolację – przypomniał zachrypniętym głosem. – Trzymam cię za słowo.  
Derek uśmiechnął się w ciemności, bo przypomniał sobie ich pierwszą noc.

Dzień przebiegał całkiem normalnie, o ile normalnym uznać, że jest się zamkniętym w niewielkiej kajucie. Derek w zasadzie mógłby w niej zostać, ale Deucalion najwyraźniej uznał, że genialnie byłoby obserwować fajerwerki, które ktoś puszczał na drugim pod względem wielkości jachcie w porcie. Derek podejrzewał, że tamta łódź także należała do gangstera.  
Problemem z akcjami takimi jak te, zawsze była komunikacja z pozostałymi agentami. Nigdy nie można było dać czytelnego sygnału do rozpoczęcia operacji i aresztowania. Musieli poczekać aż łódź z odbiorcą przycumuje i ludzie wejdą na pokład. Z drugiej strony Derek czuł, zdenerwowanie Stilesa i nie wiedział, co dokładnie jest grane.  
Mógłby zapytać o to chłopaka, ale coraz mniej podobało mu się, że Stilinski kluczył wokół odpowiedzi. Nie chciał przestać mu ufać, bo straciłby ostatnie poczucie komfortu na tym jachcie, a do szaleństwa pozostałoby mu tylko pół kroku.  
Czasem zastanawiał się czy więźniowie w celach śmierci czują się podobnie.  
Tony pojawił się w drzwiach jego kajuty i wycelował w niego pistolet. Derek nawet nie udawał, że jest zaskoczony i nie kłopotał się ubraniem butów. Fajerwerki zapewne miały zagłuszyć huk wystrzałów, ale to jeszcze nie znaczyło, że się poddał. Pływał nie najgorzej, teraz pozostawała kwestia tego czy przytomny trafi do wody. Nawet z nadajnikiem w nocy będzie trudno go znaleźć.  
Stiles pojawił się z Deucalionem i mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy wskazywał Derekowi specjalnie podstawiony stołek. Oczywiście najłatwiej byłoby, żeby sama siła wystrzału sprawiła, że wypadłby za burtę. Nie musieliby nawet po nim sprzątać.  
Deucalion wyciągnął zza paska pistolet i podał go Stilesowi, który nie wydawał się zaskoczony.  
\- Tak jak cię uczyłem – przypomniał mężczyzna.  
Derek otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale oczy chłopaka błyszczały jakoś dziwnie i zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles stara się nie rozpłakać. I cholera ulżyło mu.  
\- Chyba żartujesz – warknął Derek, robiąc jedną ze swoich najbardziej popisowych morderczych min.  
Stiles nie kwapił się nawet o odpowiedź, ale wycelował broń wprost w jego klatkę piersiową.  
\- Zasada numer jeden – przypomniał mu Hale. – Uważaj z kim sypiasz – dodał gorzko, ale wiedział, że Stilinski zrozumiał.  
Po drugiej stronie jachtu, odbiorca już wspinał się po drabince linowej i Stiles chyba też zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może tego przedłużać, bo nie przymykając oczu, strzelił. Derek poczuł rozrywający ból w lewym ramieniu, a potem już tylko spadał. Starał się nie stracić przytomności, bo zdążył nacisnąć przycisk w nadajniku, który dokładnie miał określić jego położenie, ale nie wiedział jak daleko są ratownicy. Dlatego zdziwił się, gdy ktoś jeszcze znalazł się obok niego w wodzie i złapał go w połowie. Wypłynęli niemal błyskawicznie i poczuł ciepłą dłoń na policzku, która próbowała tak podtrzymać jego głowę, żeby nie zanurzyła się mętnej otchłani. W niezbyt ostrym portowym oświetleniu dostrzegł twarz Stilesa.  
\- Trzymam cię – poinformował go chłopak totalnie bez sensu, bo nie powinno go być tutaj w wodzie.  
Powinien czekać na wejście agentów bezpieczny na jachcie.  
\- Trzymam cię – mruczał pod nosem Stiles, zaciskając dłonie na ramieniu, które w zasadzie nawet tak bardzo nie bolało. Temperatura wody była dostateczne niska, żeby sparaliżować część nerwów i chwała, bo sól pewnie przeżarłaby mu skórę.  
Ktoś podpłynął do nich i Stiles wypchnął go do góry, samemu wpadając pod wodę na krótką chwilę. Wynurzył się jednak po chwili i sam wciągnął się na łódź ratunkową.

Kiedy Derek odzyskał przytomność, leżał już opatrzony na szpitalnym łóżku, a z jego ramienia wystawały cienkie rurki kroplówek. Był goły, jeśli nie liczyć cienkiej koszuli, ale nie było mu zimno, wiec chyba nie stracił zbyt wiele krwi, skoro wciąż mógł utrzymać stałą temperaturę i nie był osłabiony.  
Nie mógł odchylić się z łóżka, żeby obejrzeć całą salę, ale widział stojącego w drzwiach strażnika, który czuwał zapewne całą noc. Nie wiedział jak długo leżał, dotykając lewego ramienia, którego nawet nie czuł naćpany lekami.  
\- Chcę wejść do niego – zażądał w pewnej chwili głos na zewnątrz, który po prostu musiał należeć do Stilesa.  
\- Wiesz jakie są zasady – odparł policjant przed salą.  
\- Chcę do niego zajrzeć – poprosił ciszej Stilinski. – Na Boga, człowieku. Postrzeliłem go i chcę zobaczyć czy jest w jednym kawałku, bo inaczej na pewno nie zasnę i osobiście dopilnuję, żebyś towarzyszył mi w łazience, gdy będę wyrzygiwał do kibla cały stres z ostatnich tygodni! – zagroził Stiles.  
Strażnik musiał to już słyszeć kilkukrotnie albo po prostu nawet nie starał się słuchać Stilinskiego, bo nawet nie drgnął.  
\- Wpuść go, bo przeszkadza mi spać – wycharczał Derek.  
Stiles wpadł do sali, wpychając ze sobą policjanta. Podobnie jak Derek miał na sobie koszulę szpitalną i Hale od razu zauważył, że kilka z jej wstążek rozwinęło się i Stiles świecił tyłkiem. Strażnik też musiał to widzieć, bo pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok i po prostu wycofał się z sali mrucząc, że zawoła pielęgniarkę.  
\- Zabiję cię, fiucie – warknął Stiles, o dziwo wspinając się na jego łóżko.  
Zawisł nad nim, a potem zaczął palcami sprawdzać co mógł dosięgnąć czy Derek nie ma czasem jeszcze jakichś obrażeń.  
\- Co się stało? Niewiele pamiętam – przyznał Hale.  
\- Młody cię postrzelił, a potem skoczył za tobą piętnaście metrów w dół do zatoki – poinformował go Peter, wchodząc do sali.  
\- Powinieneś był zostać na pokładzie, a gdyby Deucalion do ciebie strzelił? – spytał Derek. – Powinieneś był poczekać na wsparcie – warknął.  
Stiles zignorował go, obwijając się mocniej koszulą i wsunął się pod kołdrę.  
\- Ty mu to mówisz czy ja? – spytał Peter.  
Stilinski uśmiechnął się i kiwnął w stronę starszego agenta, dając mu pierwszeństwo.  
\- Nie byliście jedynymi agentami na pokładzie. Antynarkotykowi wcisnęli tam swojego człowieka, ale ostatecznie dołączyli po prostu do akcji – powiadomił oniemiałego Dereka Peter. – Tony, jeden z ochroniarzy Deucaliona, zajął się samym szefem, gdy Stiles postrzelił drugiego ochroniarza, a potem dopilnował wszystkiego, gdy młody, tak desperacko rzucił się do wody.  
\- Tam nie było desperacji. Twój siostrzeniec, fiut, dał mi pozwolenie na strzelenie do siebie. Nie dałem rady tego dłużej przeciągać, a Deucalion nie celowałby w ramie – mruknął Stiles.  
Derek spojrzał na niego wciąż nie do końca pojmując co się do niego mówi.  
\- Myślałem, że chybiłeś – powiedział w końcu i Stiles walnął go pięścią w ramię.  
\- Ja nie chybiam – poinformował go. – Deucalion też nie. Potrafił z pokładu zestrzelić mewę – dodał chłopak.  
Peter przysiadł na jednym z nielicznych krzeseł i zawahał się, patrząc na nich obu w jednym łóżku. Derek wcale nie czuł się dobrze, gdy starszy Hale spoglądał na niego w ten sposób.  
\- Wasze rodziny powinny być tutaj za chwilę – powiadomił ich i Derek spiął się lekko.  
Stiles jednak nie wyglądał, jakby miał wyskoczyć jak oparzony z łóżka.  
\- Mojego ojca usłyszymy, gdy tylko wyjdzie z windy – poinformował ich Stilinski i faktycznie męski głos niósł się przez cały korytarz, chociaż nie można było rozróżnić słów.  
Derek poruszył się niespokojnie, spięty nagłą bliskością chłopaka, bo cholera, ale Stiles powinien już dawno być poza jego łóżkiem. W zasadzie nie powinien do niego już w ogóle wchodzić, ale nie miał dość samozaparcia, żeby zwrócić uwagę chłopakowi.  
\- Gdzie jest mój syn?! – wrzasnął nagle szeryf.  
\- I trafił do niewłaściwego pokoju – podsumował Stiles z lekkim uśmiechem. – Tato! Sala naprzeciwko! – krzyknął, zsuwając się w końcu z posłania.  
Złapał dłonią szpitalną koszulę, która co rusz odsłaniała jego tyłek akurat w chwili, gdy szeryf i Laura pojawili się w drzwiach. Siostra Dereka niemal od razu dopadła do łóżka, chwytając brata za rękę, podczas gdy John Stlinski oglądał uważnie czy jego syn nie jest jakoś poważnie uszkodzony.  
\- Czy ktoś mi to może wytłumaczyć? – spytał w końcu patrząc na Stilesa, jakby cała ta draka była sprawką chłopaka.  
\- Może przejdziemy w jakieś ustronne miejsce? – zaproponował Peter, ale John zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.  
\- Znam cię. Jesteś Peter Hale, więc to będzie Derek i Laura. Jesteście podobni do rodziców – mruknął szeryf. – W co się wplątałeś, Stiles?  
Chłopak odchrząknął nagle zakłopotany i Derek dobrze znał ten wzrok. Stiles wstydził się jak diabli w tej chwili i szukał dobrej odpowiedzi, co było przynajmniej dziwne, bo Stilinski nie denerwował się tak nawet w obecności Deucaliona.  
Derek nie mógł powstrzymać się przed śmiechem, bo sytuacja była naprawdę kuriozalna. Stiles przeżył ponad trzy tygodnie na statku z mężczyzną, który trząsł światkiem przestępczym wschodniego wybrzeża tylko po to, żeby później dostać zawału próbując wytłumaczyć się swojemu ojcu.  
\- Der? Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Laura, sprawdzając co wpływa w kroplówkach.  
\- Ten dźwięk jest okropny – stwierdził Stiles, patrząc na niego z równą troską. – Nie jestem pewien czy to śmiech czy on się dusi.  
John odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę.  
\- Czy ktoś mi w końcu powie co tu jest grane? Przeleciałem rządowym samolotem pół kraju i domagam się wyjaśnień – powiedział Stilinski.  
\- To są agenci Hale i Hale z FBI – odparł w końcu Stiles. – Tak jakby pracowałem z Derekiem pod przykrywką – wyjąkał w końcu.  
\- Tak jakby pracowałeś z Derekiem pod przykrywką? – upewnił się. – Tak samo jak tak jakby postrzeliłeś włamywacza u Martinów? Tak jakby skręciłeś kostkę? I tak jakby Scott spadł z dachu? – pytał podnosząc głos i patrząc z niedowierzaniem na syna.  
\- Tak jakby go też postrzeliłem – dodał Stiles z wahaniem.  
\- Tak jakby postrzeliłeś agenta federalnego? – powtórzył po nim John w coraz większym szoku.  
\- No – podsumował chłopak, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę. – Możemy wyjść stąd zanim zaczniesz krzyczeć? – spytał niepewnie, ale John nie ruszył się nawet z miejsca. – Powiedz, że nie masz zawału – poprosił nagle zaniepokojony Stiles. – Tato? – Podszedł bliżej, ale John się wciąż nie ruszał.  
\- Nie wyjdziesz zza biurka – oznajmił w końcu Stilinski. – Jak tylko skończysz akademię, nie wyjdziesz zza biurka, nawet po cholerną temperówkę i ołówki – dodał, wyciągając chłopaka na korytarz.  
Peter wydawał się zaskoczony i szczerze rozbawiony, a Derek też nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- Ktoś pójdzie z nim pogadać, prawda? – spytała zaniepokojona Laura.  
Peter parsknął i wyszedł z sali akurat gdy na korytarzu dało się słyszeć podniesione głosy.

Powrót po ponad rocznej nieobecności do własnego mieszkania był dziwny. Laura została z nim na prawie dwa tygodnie, ale to nie było to samo, co obecność Stilesa. Derek nie bardzo wiedział jak ma podejść do tego wszystkiego, bo brakowało mu po prostu głosu chłopaka i jego niezwykłego poczucia humoru, a to nie było normalne. Nie chodziło bynajmniej o seks, bo pierwszym co zrobił po wyjściu ze szpitala to poderwanie jakiegoś nieznajomego w barze, ale to nie było po prostu to samo co ze Stilinskim. Umówił się też ze swoim eks, ale okazało się to niewypałem.  
Na domiar tego obejrzał wszystkie części Spidermana i upewnił się, że przy następnym spotkaniu ze Stilesem będzie wiedział na temat filozofii na tyle wiele, żeby się nie wstydzić.  
Laura nazwała to syndromem odstawienia Stilesa, ale podobnie jak Peter namawiała go po prostu, żeby zadzwonił do chłopaka i szczerze pogadali. Derek nie mógł po prostu tego zrobić, bo wszystko co działo się na jachcie nie było prawdziwe, chociaż coraz bardziej zaczynał w to wątpić. Gdy po dwóch tygodniach Laura wyjechała musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że brakuje mu głupich rozmów, pieprzyków i gapowatości dwudziestoparoletniej łamagi. I to też nie było wszystko. Oni się ze Stilesem po prostu rozumieli i Stilinski nie oceniał go. Nie współczuł mu i traktował wszystko, co Derek musiał zrobić przez ostatni rok jako normalkę.  
Hale niemal od razu zauważył też, że Stiles swoją drugą tożsamość oparł tak bardzo na swoich cechach charakterystycznych, że z trudem Derek oddzielał tamto życie od realnego. Wciąż widywali się na korytarzach agencji, gdzie składali raporty i zeznawali wstępnie, żeby Prokurator Generalny mógł wysunąć pełne zarzuty na zbliżającym się procesie.  
Derek niejednokrotnie obserwował jak Stiles godzinami przepisuje z pamięci dokumenty, które zobaczył u Deucaliona.  
\- Robi wrażenie – mruknął pewnego razu Peter, siadając obok niego.  
Stiles zajmował jeden z pokoi przesłuchań, a on korzystając z lustra weneckiego obserwował go w milczeniu. Miał problem i to poważny.  
\- Długo już tak siedzi? – spytał Derek.  
\- Trzeci tydzień. Dałbym ci do poczytania te papiery, ale Boyd nie chce, żeby to wypłynęło. Adwokat Deucaliona mógłby to wykorzystać – wyjaśnił Peter. – Ale dzieciak jest niesamowity. Mamy kwoty, numery kont bankowych, nazwiska i nawet numery odznak wtyk. To największa sprawa od czasu przymknięcia Ala Capone – powiedział. – Stiles spisuje wszystko strona po stronie zostawiając oryginalne układy, więc czasami zaczyna od wyrwanych z kontekstu stron – dodał, obserwując rękę chłopaka.  
\- Sporo tego – przyznał Derek.  
\- Bo to nie tylko papiery. Zapamiętał całe fragmenty rozmów i spisał już część dodając nawet odnośniki czego dokładnie co się tyczy. Boyd chce go u siebie – podsumował Peter.  
\- Jego ojciec się nie zgodzi – stwierdził Derek.  
John Stilinski nie opuszczał syna nawet na krok w szpitalu i wyglądał jakby miał postrzelić każdego, kto się do niego zbliży. Chociaż Stiles w zasadzie nie był ranny. Psycholog długo z nimi rozmawiał i wydawać by się mogło, że obaj wyszli z tego bez szwanku, gdyby tylko Derek mógł oderwać od niego wzrok.  
I nie myśleć o nim chociaż przez piętnaście minut.  
\- CIA, NSA i Quantico – wyliczył Peter.  
\- Jego ojciec… - zaczął Derek.  
\- Nie decyduje – przerwał mu Peter. – Młody na razie wystąpił o urlop. Twoje zeznania i raport na temat jego działalności wywinduje go w górę tak szybko, że NASA będzie musiała pożyczyć mu rakietę.  
\- To moment, w którym mówisz 'a nie mówiłem'? – spytał Derek.  
\- To moment, w którym mówię 'jak Stiles wchodzi do budynku to wodzi wzrokiem za każdym agentem, który jest umięśnionym brunetem i ma na ręku temblak' – mruknął Hale.  
Derek wzruszył ramionami, udając, że wcale nie wie o co chodzi. W zasadzie powinien raczej spytać jak wielu takich agentów chodzi po korytarzach agencji, ale ugryzł się w język.  
\- Poza tym powiedział ojcu, że sypiał z tobą podczas akcji – dodał Peter.  
\- Pogadam z nim po procesie. Boyd i tak nie chce, żebyśmy się kontaktowali przed – poddał się w końcu Derek i Peter wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego.

Jakoś tydzień przed tym jak mieli obaj zeznawać, zostali zaproszeni do biura Prokuratora Generalnego, żeby omówić pytania, które Boyd zamierzał im zadać. To oczywiście była standardowa procedura i Derek niemal był pewien, że prokurator rzuci mu jak zwykle dwa słowa, ale Boyd był wyjątkowo spięty. Stiles nie zdążył się nawet przywitać.  
\- Deucalion wynajął Reyes – powiadomił go już w progu prokurator i Derek wiedział, że to oznacza kłopoty.  
Reyes była dobra, ale mało etyczna. Dla niej – podobnie jak dla każdego prawnika liczyła się wygrana, z tym że oni czasem odmawiali bronienia gangsterów, a Reyes niejednokrotnie wypuszczała szumowiny na ulice przez głupie błędy proceduralne.  
\- Jaką obiorą linię obrony? – spytał Derek, bo jako dwóch głównych świadków oskarżenia na pewno zostaną przez kobietę przenicowani.  
\- O tym właśnie chcę z wami porozmawiać, ale na osobności. Panie Stilinski, czy zostawi nas pan? – poprosił i Stiles po prostu wyszedł z gabinetu lekko zaniepokojony.  
Derek spojrzał w ślad za nim i zamarł, gdy poczuł na sobie badawczy wzrok Boyda.  
\- Reyes spróbuje zasugerować, że chemik i prawa ręka Deucaliona nie zginęliby, gdyby Stilinski ich nie wystawił – zaczął prokurator. – Dodatkowo chce udowodnić, że chłopak był zbyt zaangażowany w związek z tobą, żeby myśleć i jest do tej pory rozedrgany.  
\- Zasugeruje, że doradziłem mu co zeznawać – pojął w lot Derek. – Co mam robić?  
\- Nie daj się zdyskredytować – powiedział Boyd. – Reyes zainteresuje się bardziej Stilinskim, bo jest młodszy i to jego pierwszy proces. Jest mniej doświadczony, więc dłużej z nim będę pracował, chociaż sądzę, że nas jeszcze zaskoczy. Chcę tylko, żebyś skupił się w pełni na tym procesie. Liczymy na werdykt zaraz po waszych zeznaniach. Papiery, które dostarczył Stilinski są niczym pamiętnik Deucaliona od lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Woził ze sobą walizkę ze wszystkimi dokumentami. Część papierów została zniszczona podczas otwierania, ale Stiles zdążył rzucić na nie okiem wcześniej i odtworzył niemal każde zdanie – poinformował go nie kryjąc podziwu.  
\- To zdolny chłopak – przyznał Derek, bo czuł że powinien coś powiedzieć.  
\- Dlatego chcę, żebyś złożył zeznania, które będą podwaliną pod jego zeznania – poinformował go Boyd. – Reyes uderzy w Stilinskiego, ale będziemy na to przygotowani. Zeznajesz przed nim – dodał.  
Stiles wszedł zaraz później i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, gdy mijali się w drzwiach, ale Derek nie potrafił odpowiedzieć tym samym. Widział procesy Reyes i wiedział, co czeka chłopaka.

Derek miał ochotę poluzować kołnierzyk, który wpijał mu się w szyję, ale siedział już na miejscu świadka i nie wypadało mu się nerwowo kręcić tym bardziej, że obserwowała go pełne widownia i cztery kamery. Nie wspomniawszy o ławie przysięgłych. Prokurator Generalny Boyd zadał mu podstawowe pytania dotyczące operacji oraz czasu jej trwania. Deucalion z miejsca dla oskarżonych patrzył na niego spokojnie, co wcale Derekowi się nie podobało. To zawsze oznaczało kłopoty.  
\- Obrona ma pytania do świadka? – spytał sędzia, gdy Reyes wstała ze swojego krzesła.  
Miała na sobie bardzo obcisłą garsonkę i wyglądała świeżo, co naprawdę było irytujące w tej temperaturze. Leki przeciwbólowe chyba powoli kończyły swoje działanie, bo ramię piekło go haniebnie.  
\- Mam przed sobą raport, który sporządził pan zaraz po zakończeniu operacji. Czy to on? – spytała Reyes.  
\- Tak, własnoręcznie sporządziłem ten raport – odparł do małego mikrofonu, gdy rzucił wzrokiem na swój podpis i treść.  
\- Pozwoli pan, że zacytuję; ' (…)uratował mi dwukrotnie życie.(…)'. Czy może pan rozwinąć myśl? – spytała Reyes.  
Boyd podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Sprzeciw, to nie było pytanie bezpośrednie i jest zbyt ogólnikowe…  
\- Wycofuję pytanie – powiedziała Reyes niemal od razu. – Co miał pan na myśli pisząc to? – spytała tym razem bardziej wprost.  
Derek uśmiechnął się, bo spodziewał się, że ten fragment wypłynie. Nie myślał, gdy go pisał, ale potem po prostu nie mógł go wykreślić.  
\- Dokładnie to miałem na myśli. Stiles uratował mi dwukrotnie życie – powiedział.  
\- Kiedy dokładnie? – spytała Reyes.  
\- Po raz pierwszy, gdy Deucalion spytał go czy domyśla się kim jest kret – zaczął.  
\- To wtedy pan Stilinski wskazał Ethana? – weszła mu w słowo.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył zaskakując ją. – Wtedy powiedział, że 'pozbyłby się' nas obu na wszelki wypadek, a potem za argumentował dlaczego to nie ja jestem kretem– dodał bez zawahania. – To było dobra decyzja, że wskazał nas obu, bo co prawda Deucalionowi potrzebny był jeszcze przez paręnaście dni, ale jestem pewien, że w razie kłopotów dołączyłby do nas na dnie oceanu.  
\- Jakich argumentów użył pan Stilinski? – spytała Reyes, ignorując jego komentarz.  
\- Deucalion był przekonany, że pan Stilinski nie jest pełnoletni i to był jeden z argumentów. Nikt z moich przełożonych nie pozwoliłby mi sypiać z nieletnim. Z tego bym się nie wyplątał – powiedział po prostu.  
Reyes uśmiechnęła się, gdy padła oczekiwana odpowiedź.  
\- Czyli sypiał pan z panem Stilinskim? – spytała.  
Na sali zrobiło się cholernie cicho i Derek starał się nie patrzeć w stronę, gdzie siedział ojciec Stilesa. Nie cierpiał pytań tego rodzaju. Wiedział, że Reyes chce go sprowokować, ale nie zamierzał jej na to pozwolić.  
\- Owszem. Dzieliliśmy kajutę – odpowiedział.  
\- To nie jest pełna odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Czy uprawiał pan seks z panem Stilinskim? – spytała wprost.  
\- Owszem. To była część naszej przykrywki – odparł.  
\- Proszę wytłumaczyć – poprosiła. – W jakim charakterze popłynął z panem pan Stilinski?  
\- Proszę sprecyzować pytanie – poprosił. – Nie wiem czy chodzi pani o pozory, które stwarzaliśmy czy o jego rolę w czasie operacji.  
\- Chodzi mi o pozory – powtórzyła po nim z krzywym uśmieszkiem, który Derek miał ochotę zetrzeć jej z twarzy.  
\- Pan Stilinski popłynął ze mną jako, delikatnie ujmując, moja zabawka – odparł.  
\- A jakby pan to ujął mniej delikatnie? – spytała i Boyd już miał zaprotestować, ale Derek skinął przecząco głową.  
W tej chwili chodziło o to, żeby wzbudzić sympatię dla Stilesa, więc zagryzł wargi.  
\- Mniej delikatnie… - westchnął. – Pan Stilinski popłynął ze mną jako moja dziwka, chociaż krępowało go to ze względu na młody wiek.  
Reyes nie wydawała się zadowolona tym razem z komentarza, który wtrącił.  
\- Czyli pana Stilinskiego krępowała cała sytuacja – zaczęła kobieta. – Miał do pana o to żal?  
Derek zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Prawdę powiedziawszy nie wiem, ponieważ nie mieliśmy okazji o tym porozmawiać – odparł po chwili.  
\- Nie widzieli się panowie od czasu zakończenia akcji? – upewniła się.  
\- Mijaliśmy się na korytarzach, ale nie… Nie mieliśmy okazji poruszyć tych kwestii – przyznał.  
Reyes wróciła do swojego biurka i wyciągnęła z akt niewielką płytę DVD, którą niemal natychmiast dołączyła do dowodów.  
\- Myślę, że pan Stilinski ma do pana żal za wcześniejsze traktowanie. To raczej trudne dla mężczyzny, żeby znosić poniżenia. – Derek zamierzał zaprotestować, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, gdy zobaczył kręcącego głową Boyda. – Chcę przedstawić dowody na to, że pan Stilinski zmienił się pod wpływem sytuacji i częściowo mojego klienta, a dużą rolę w tym odegrało agresywne zachowanie agenta Hale'a – powiedział w końcu i włożyła płytę do odtwarzacza.  
Derek nie był pewien, co zobaczą, ale prokurator już wcześniej wspominał, że Reyes przejrzała dokładnie nagrania.  
Na ekranie telewizora Stiles pojawił się jeszcze z limem pod okiem. Nie było niczego słychać, bo w kajucie faktycznie nie było podsłuchu. Zobaczył samego siebie, który rzuca Stilesa na łóżko, przygniata go swoim ciałem i w końcu klepie w policzek. Dostatecznie mocno, żeby zostało to uznane za ostrzeżenie, ale jednocześnie nie aż tak, żeby zostawić ślady. Potem zawisł nad Stilesem i pocałował go mocno, agresywnie i… Tu na szczęście film się urwał.  
Kolejną scenę też doskonale pamiętał. Stiles wyszedł z łazienki w samym ręczniku i powiedział coś, a potem – gdy Derek odwrócił się do niego frontem – Stilinski uderzył go bez wahania w twarz. Derek patrzył jak jego głowa odskakuje do tyłu i faktycznie źle to wyglądało.  
\- Agencie Hale, widzę tutaj młodego mężczyznę, którego przerosła sytuacji i, który szukał zemsty za wcześniejsze traktowanie – zaczęła Reyes. Ława przysięgłych poruszyła się niespokojnie. – Czy mam rację?  
\- Cały czas wiedzieliśmy, że jesteśmy pod obserwacją – powiedział po prostu. – Pan Stilinski wykonywał swoją pracę, która miała na celu przekonać Deucaliona o jego lojalności – dodał.  
\- Widzieliśmy limo pod okiem pana Stilinskiego oraz to jak uderzył pana, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja.  
\- Pan Stilinski pierwszego dnia naszego pobytu poślizgnął się na ręczniku w łazience – westchnął cierpiętniczo, przypominając sobie całe zdarzenie. John Stilinski parsknął szczerze rozbawiony. – Zasugerował Deucalionowi, że to ja podbiłem mu oko, ponieważ pasowało to do profilu psychologicznego mojej przykrywki.  
\- I mamy w to uwierzyć? – spytała Reyes.  
Boyd podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, ale Reyes wycofała już pytanie.  
\- A jak pan wytłumaczy to, że pan Stilinski uderzył pana później? Nie widzę żadnych ręczników, które mogłyby to wytłumaczyć – zakpiła.  
\- Deucalion zasadniczo podarował mnie panu Stilinskiemu, ponieważ to tego dnia pan Stilinski uratował nam obu życie. Stiles uderzył mnie, by Deucalion wiedział, że sobie ze mną radzi. Kolejny element składowy przykrywki – dodał.  
Reyes wyglądała jakby porzuciła temat. I faktycznie podeszła do miejsca, gdzie siedział i pochyliła się tak nisko, że czuł mdlący zapach jej perfum.  
\- W aktach znajduje się również wpis, że wcześniej sypiał pan z Brianem Scottem – zmieniła temat.  
Skinął głową.  
\- Czy często zdarza się panu sypiać z….  
\- Sprzeciw. Dręczenie świadka – zaprotestował Boyd zanim Reyes zdążyła dokończyć i był mu wdzięczny.  
Sędzia uderzył młotkiem w podstawkę uciszając salę.  
\- Pani Reyes czy ma pani jeszcze jakieś pytania do świadka? – spytał siedzący na podwyższeniu mężczyzna.  
\- Nie – odparła kobieta, zabierając ze sobą notatki.  
\- Jest pan wolny, panie Hale. Proszę oskarżenie o wezwanie kolejnego świadka – powiedział sędzia.  
Derek wysunął się ze swojego miejsca i usiadł zaraz koło Petera.  
\- Poszło ci dobrze – mruknął jego wuj, ale Derek czuł wwiercający mu się w plecy wzrok Johna Stilinskiego.  
Boyd wstał i z lekkim wahaniem spojrzał na Hale'ów.  
\- Oskarżenie powołuje świadka G-Genima Stilinskiego – zająknął się przy imieniu.  
Ktoś parsknął z tyłu i Derek miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się szeroko na dźwięk prawdziwego imienia Stilesa, ale chłopak właśnie wkroczył do sali. Ku zaskoczeniu Dereka miał na sobie ciemny mundur policyjny i wsuniętą pod ramię charakterystyczną czapkę. Na jego ramieniu nie było jeszcze żadnego oznaczenia, ale to pewnie była kwestia czasu.  
Wszedł na to samo miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Derek i złożył przysięgę. Kiedy w końcu usiadł, poprawił sobie mikrofon i uśmiechnął się delikatnie speszony.  
Boyd zadał mu kilka standardowych pytań, które dotyczyły głównie jego tożsamości i obecnego stopnia. Stiles przyznał, że świeżo ukończył Akademię Policyjną i nie zdążył się przebrać, chociaż Derek podejrzewał, że Prokurator upewnił się, że mundur doda Stilinskiemu lat.  
Jako dzieciak był mniej wiarygodnym świadkiem. Boyd też przy każdej okazji powtarzał, że Stiles ma dwadzieścia trzy lata, co naprawdę zaczynało być denerwujące.  
Reyes notowała jak szalona i dyskutowała szeptem z Deucalionem, który zerkał ciekawie na Stilinskiego. Stiles od czasu do czasu krzyżował z nim spojrzenia i nie odwracał wzroku. Odpowiadał z dużą swobodą i Boyd wyglądał na dość zadowolonego, gdy siadał.  
Reyes wstała, podchodząc do pulpitu i przejechała czerwonym paznokciem po blacie stołu. Stiles obserwował jej dłoń, a potem wyprostował się, gdy kobieta odchrząknęła.  
\- Czy jest pan agentem, panie Stilinski? – spytała Reyes.  
\- Nie.  
\- Czy był pan agentem w czasie, gdy przebywał pan na jachcie? – spytała i Derek od razu wyczuł, co kobieta próbuje zrobić. Nie nazwała tego pracą pod przykrywką. Nie zasugerowała, że Stiles też był częścią operacji.  
\- Nie – odparł krótko Stiles, stosując się do zasad, które Boyd zawsze im do głowy przed składaniem zeznań.  
\- Czyli zatem był pan cywilem? – upewniła się Reyes.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział po raz trzeci Stiles. – Użyczyłem FBI moich specjalnych zdolności, a umożliwiono mi to ze względu na to, że już niedługo miałem ukończyć Akademię Policyjną. Władze szkoły nie miały nic przeciwko – powiedział.  
\- Specjalne zdolności? – zdziwiła się Reyes. – Dotyczyły one tego o czym wspominał agent Hale przed chwilą? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Stiles chyba wiedział o czym mówiła kobieta, ale zachował kamienną twarz.  
\- Nie słyszałem zeznań agenta Hale'a, więc nie mogę potwierdzić.  
\- Czy 'specjalne zdolności' dotyczyły tego, że jak to nazwał agent Hale towarzyszył mu pan jako 'dziwka'? – spytała i Stilesowi nie drgnęła nawet powieka.  
Nie patrzył też na Dereka, który poczuł na ramieniu, zaciskającą się dłoń Petera.  
\- Spokojnie. Da sobie radę – mruknął do niego wuj.  
Stiles tymczasem przysunął się bliżej do mikrofonu.  
\- Ufam, że FBI wypożyczyło mnie ze względu na fotogeniczną pamięć, ale to już powinna pani pytać raczej agenta, który dowodził akcją – odpowiedział.  
Reyes zrobiła kilka kroków, przechodząc koło miejsca gdzie siedzieli przysięgli.  
\- To przez nią zdiagnozowana pana w dzieciństwie jako dziecko autystyczne? – spytała obojętnie, ale jednocześnie nie spuszczała Stilesa z oka.  
\- Tak. Słabo kontaktowałem się z rówieśnikami, natomiast nie miałem problemu z odtwarzaniem różnych rzeczy. Zarówno obrazów jak i całych dialogów – przyznał wiercąc się nagle nie pewnie.  
Najwyraźniej ten temat nie był dla niego łatwy.  
Reyes o dziwo zostawiła tę kwestię i zabrała z biurka plik skserowanych własnoręcznych notatek Stilesa, które te sporządził w biurze agencji.  
\- To pana pismo? – spytała.  
\- Owszem.  
\- I twierdzi pan, że przepisał pan ponad sto stron z pamięci? – upewniła się.  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- I mamy panu wierzyć? – spytała.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby kobieta właśnie w tej chwili zaczęła naprawdę go bawić.  
\- Ma pani na pewno przed sobą opinie psychologów, moich profesorów oraz lekarzy, z którymi miałem kontakt przez całe moje dwudziestotrzyletnie życie. To nie jest kwestia wiary w moje słowa. Nie jestem lekarzem. Ja mam po prostu dobrą pamięć – stwierdził.  
Boyd wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego odpowiedzi i Derek zaczął zastanawiać się jak wiele godzin przygotowywał Stilesa.  
\- Może chce pani przeprowadzić jakiś test? – zaproponował wzruszając ramionami, ale Reyes zaczęła się już wycofywać. – Moi przyjaciele zawsze nazywali to magicznymi sztuczkami – dodał Stiles.  
Kilku członków ławy przysięgłych musiało mieć dzieci, bo ich kąciki ust uniosły się delikatnie. Kolejny punkt dla Boyda.  
\- Nie będzie to konieczne, panie Stilinski. Interesują mnie bardziej kwestie, o których agent Hale wspomniał w swoim raporcie. Nigdy nie dostałam pańskiej wersji wydarzeń, dlatego chciałabym się, aby odniósł się pan do pewnych fragmentów – zaczęła Reyes, podnosząc ze swojego biurka ponownie kopię raportu Dereka. – 'Stilinski spędzał prawie całe dnie poza kajutą, rozmawiając z Deucalionem'. Czy te słowa są prawdą?  
\- Tak. Spędziłem w towarzystwie Deucaliona sporo czasu. Stąd też mój raport nie składa się z wrażeń, a dotyczy głównie notatek, które trzyma pani na tym większym stosie – zwrócił jej uwagę.  
Za Derekiem John Stilinski parsknął Pokaż, suce i Derek naprawdę miał ochotę powtórzyć to na głos.  
\- O czym rozmawiał pan z Deucalionem? – spytała Reyes.  
\- O filozofii, o moich planach na przyszłość, o rodzinie… - wyliczył Stiles.  
\- Czyli kłamał pan przez cały czas? – upewniła się Reyes, a Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Nie nazwałbym tego kłamstwem. To w zasadzie byłyby alternatywny plan mojego życia, gdyby mój ojciec nie kochał mnie tak mocno jak kocha – powiedział Stiles i Reyes zamarła.  
\- Nie nazwałby pan tego kłamstwem? – spytała. – Pańskie poczucie moralności jest dość osobliwe.  
Boyd nawet nie próbował się podnosić.  
\- Sprzeciw. Komentarz obrony jest zbędny – powiedział.  
\- Pani Reyes, proszę się ograniczyć do pytań – poparł go sędzia.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, gdy kobieta podeszła bliżej.  
\- Jak udało się panu w tak krótkim czasie zdobyć zaufanie Deucaliona? Agent Hale pracował nad tym o ile się nie mylę dobry rok – zauważyła.  
\- Z akt i opowiadań agenta Hale'a wiedziałem, że Deucalion stracił syna. W pierwszym etapie żałoby człowiek zawsze szuka kogoś, kto mógłby zastąpić chociaż odrobinę brakującego członka rodziny.  
\- I manipulował pan cierpiącym po stracie syna ojcem? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.  
Stiles spojrzał na Deucaliona, jakby ta odpowiedź należała się bardziej mężczyźnie niż adwokatce.  
\- Tak i nie jestem z tego dumny – powiedział poruszając się niespokojnie.  
\- Tak jak nie jest pan dumny, że z pańskiej winy zginęło dwóch ludzi? – uderzyła Reyes i Stiles odrobinę pobladł. – Wiem pan o kim mówię. Zna ich pan jako Aidena i Ethana.  
Stilinski skinął głową.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że Deucalion zabije Aidena – przyznał Stiles. – Czytałem jego akta, ale nie spodziewałem się, że wyciągnie pistolet i strzeli dzieciakowi prosto w czoło – dodał zanim Reyes zdążyła zareagować.  
Adwokatce nie wypadało uciszać odpowiedzi na własne pytania i Boyd najwyraźniej w ten sposób właśnie to zaplanował. Gdyby Prokurator o to zapytał, zapewne wniosłaby sprzeciw.  
\- Proszę odpowiadać na pytania, panie Stilinski – pouczyła go sucho. – Wskazał pan Ethana jako wtyczkę FBI?  
\- Nie – odparł Stiles.  
\- Chce pan powiedzieć, że pan Deucalion prowadził sam z sobą rozmowę w bibliotece? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. – Mam tutaj dokładny zapis tej rozmowy. Jeśli ma pan problemy z pamięcią – zakpiła. – Mogę ją przytoczyć.  
\- Pamiętam każde słowo i tak. Deucalion prowadził w bibliotece rozmowę z samym sobą. Na głos wypowiedziałem tylko to, co sam myślał, co też potwierdził pod koniec rzeczonej rozmowy – odpowiedział spokojnie Stiles.  
\- Wie pan co się stało z Ethanem?  
\- Usłyszeliśmy jakiś czas później strzał – przyznał Stiles. – Mogę kierować się tylko poszlakami – dodał.  
\- Czyli? Proszę kontynuować – poprosiła.  
Stiles upił odrobinę wody ze szklanki i poluzował mankiety koszuli, w której najwyraźniej też było mu już niewygodnie.  
\- Nie poruszyliśmy jeszcze tego tematu, ale zastąpiłem chemika – zaczął. – Następnego dnia w laboratorium zauważyłem, że ktoś wyniósł całą butelkę kwasu chlorowodorowego – powiedział szybko. – A dwa dni później znalazłem na najwyższym pokładzie ludzką gałkę oczną, która była lekko zdeformowana.  
\- Więc najprawdopodobniej torturowano człowieka, ponieważ wskazał go pan jako agenta FBI? – upewniła się Reyes.  
Boyd podniósł się, gdy Stiles zagryzł wargi.  
\- Sprzeciw – powiedział prokurator. – Pytanie nie ma związku z prowadzoną sprawą, chyba, że obrona chce dołączyć do listy oskarżeń kolejny zarzut.  
\- Obrona chce wykazać, że pan Stilinski częściowo przyczynił się do śmierci Ethana Taylora – odparła Reyes.  
Stiles odchrząknął, zanim Boyd dorzucił swoje trzy grosze.  
\- Chciałbym odpowiedzieć na pytanie – powiedział Stilinski.  
Sędzia skinął w jego stronę młotkiem, który zawisł nad podkładką.  
\- Nie wskazałem Ethana jako agenta FBI – zaczął.  
\- Zginął człowiek – przypomniała mu Reyes.  
\- Tak i jeśli nie byłby to Ethan Taylor to zapewne na górnym pokładzie natknąłbym się na gałkę oczną agenta Hale'a – warknął Stilinski po raz pierwszy tracąc panowanie nad sobą.  
Na sali zamarła cisza i Derek poruszył się na swoim miejscu niespokojnie, bo Stiles potarł spocone czoło. Boyd, do jasnej cholery, wciąż wydawał się zadowolony. Zapewne dlatego, że Stilinski miał talent do dramatycznego formowania wypowiedzi. Ława przysięgłych była poruszona nawet nieszczegółowym opisem, bo dzięki temu mogli sami wyobrazić sobie jak przebiegało przesłuchiwanie Ethana przez Deucaliona.  
\- I strzelił pan do tegoż samego agenta, gdy jacht znajdował się bezpiecznie w porcie? – spytała Reyes.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że pistolet jest naładowany – przyznał Stiles.  
\- Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie, panie Stilinski – nie dała się tym razem wyprowadzić w pole.  
\- Deucalion powiadomił mnie kilka dni wcześniej, że agent Hale jest zbędny i nie wysiądzie w Galvestone na ląd.  
\- Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie – przerwała mu.  
Derek zastanawiał się dlaczego Boyd nie wnosi sprzeciwu. Reyes dręczyła świadka. Dręczyła Stilesa, co gorsza.  
\- Tak – odparł w końcu Stiles.  
\- Co 'tak'? – dopytała się.  
\- Tak, strzeliłem do agenta Hale'a. Z tym, że port był bezpieczny, ale jacht już nie. Deucalion mierzył do agenta Hale'a podobnie jak ja. Gdybym nie nacisnął spustu, zapewne Deucalion wpakowałby mu kulkę w łeb – powiedział jednym tchem.  
\- I absolwent Akademii Policyjnej nie wiedział, że pistolet jest naładowany? – zakpiła.  
\- Nie mogłem sprawdzić magazynku, ponieważ wcześniej zasugerowałem Deucalionowi, że nie potrafię strzelać. W zasadzie nawet przeprowadził dla mnie kilka lekcji na pokładzie – wyjaśnił Stiles, odzyskując jako taką równowagę.  
Reyes spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem, odwracając się twarzą do ławy przysięgłych.  
\- Detektyw Roberts twierdzi, że skoczył pan zaraz za agentem Halem piętnaście metrów w dół, czy to prawda? – spytała.  
\- Nie wiem kim jest detektyw Roberts – przyznał Stiles.  
\- To Tony, ochroniarz Deucaliona. 'Stilinski oddał strzał w lewe ramię agenta Hale'a, a potem odwrócił się, gdy agent wypadł za burtę i postrzelił bez wahania drugiego ochroniarza w dłoń i stopę. W tym czasie obezwładniłem Deucaliona Scotta i kątem oka zobaczyłem jak Stilinski staje na burcie i skacze w ciemność.' – To fragment, który robi wrażenie. Przywiązał się pan do agenta Hale'a? – spytała.  
\- To zależy o czym pani mówi. Przez trzy tygodnie tworzą się pomiędzy ludźmi więzi – przyznał Stiles.  
Reyes chyba na to właśnie czekała.  
\- Jest pan gejem, panie Stilinski? – spytała.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział.  
Derek poczuł jak robi mu się słabo. Faktycznie Stiles nie wspominał nigdy o swojej orientacji, a ten jeden raz przed nim mógł być eksperymentem, ale to znaczyło, że nie było sensu rozmawiać z nim po rozprawie. Derek dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo liczył na to, że zamienią z sobą chociaż parę słów.  
Reyes obróciła się w stronę Stilesa.  
\- Agent Hale zeznał, że uprawialiście seks, to prawda? – upewniła się.  
\- Tak – przyznał Stiles.  
\- I wciąż pan zaprzecza, że nie jest gejem?  
\- Tak. Znaczy nie, nie jestem gejem. Wiedziałbym o tym, gdybym był – zapewnił ją nie tracąc kamiennej twarzy.  
Reyes zabrała ze swojego biurka niewielką płytę i podeszła do sędziego.  
\- Proszę zaprotokołować, że to urywek z taśmy, z kamery, którą zamontowano w kajucie agenta Hale i pana Stilinskiego – powiedziała.  
Stiles zawahał się i ewidentnie zaczął kręcić na siedzeniu.  
\- Coś pana denerwuje? – spytała Reyes. – Wie pan co grozi za krzywoprzysięstwo? – upewniła się.  
\- Tak i tak. Po prostu nie wiem co dokładnie zamierza pani włączyć, a na sali znajduje się mój ojciec – powiadomił ją sucho.  
Kilka osób odwróciło się ciekawie, ale oczywiście nikt nie wiedział dokładnie jak wygląda John Stilinski. Peter natomiast klepnął Dereka w kolano i zaczął przepychać się do wyjścia.  
\- Chodź, John – szepnął, zabierając z sobą zdenerwowanego szeryfa.  
Stiles wyraźnie się uspokoił, gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.  
Reyes oczywiście puściła kawałek sceny, gdy całowali się przez kilka minut na łóżku. Nie było widać niczego niestosownego, ale nawet Derek widział, że zbyt wiele czułości wkładali w to wszystko i teraz czuł się nieswojo.  
\- I uściślijmy, nie jest pan gejem? – spytała po raz trzeci, stopując materiał.  
Stiles spojrzał na nią ewidentnie speszony.  
\- Nie, pani mecenas. Jestem biseksualny i poważnie będę musiał wytłumaczyć się mojej dziewczynie – odparł, a Reyes zamarła, gdy wypowiedział ostatnie słowa. – Wiem, że próbuje pani udowodnić, że agent Hale miał duży wpływ na mój osąd względem Deucaliona, ale pomimo młodego wyglądu mam dwadzieścia trzy lata i doskonale wiedziałem w co pakowałem się, gdy zaproponowałem FBI moją pomoc. Agent Hale traktował mnie jak nośnik pamięci, bo nim przez dłuższy czas byłem. – Stuknął się w skroń palcem, żeby jeszcze podkreślić swoje słowa. – Jestem chodzącym pendrivem z wbudowanym aparatem.  
Reyes chwilę wyglądała na skołowaną i Derek zdał sobie sprawę dlaczego Boyd pozwalał jej na pytania. Bez tego jednego punktu jej droga obrony leżała.  
\- Czy pańska dziewczyna jest na sali, panie Stilinski? – spytała w końcu.  
\- Tak.  
\- Jak się nazywa?  
\- Lydia Martin – odparł.  
Derek starał się nie obracać, żeby poszukać jej wzrokiem. Z minuty na minutę robiło się coraz gorzej i miał ochotę wyjść.  
\- Obrona zwalnia świadka, ale chciałaby wezwać tutaj Lydię Martin, aby potwierdzić informacje o głównym świadku w procesie – powiedziała Reyes.  
Boyd nie zgłosił protestu, chociaż proces miał się przeciągnąć. Stiles zszedł z miejsca dla świadka i na jego miejscu znalazła się piękna blondynka ubrana w wyjątkowo elegancką sukienkę.  
Boyd zrezygnował z pytań oddając pole do popisu Reyes.  
\- Czy jest pani związana z panem Stilinskim? – spytała.  
\- Tak – padła prosta odpowiedź. Blondynka wydawała się znudzona.  
\- Jak określiłaby pani relację pomiędzy panią a panem Stilinskim?  
\- Jestem jego dziewczyną.  
\- Jak długo?  
Martin zawahała się.  
\- To trudne do określenia. Stiles podkochiwał się we mnie od trzeciej klasy i na bal maturalny poszliśmy oddzielnie, ale po balu… już wróciliśmy razem – odpowiedziała, rumieniąc się lekko.  
I Derek zaczął ją w tej samej chwili nienawidzić, bo sugestia była aż nadto czytelna.  
\- I od tamtej pory państwo tkwią z stałym związku? – upewniła się Reyes.  
\- Kiedy dwoje ludzi postanawia być razem w tak młodym wieku to trudne, ale stoimy u swojego boku od tamtego czasu – odparła z pewnością w głosie Martin.  
Reyes miała właśnie zadać kolejne pytanie, ale sędzia chyba stracił cierpliwość, bo uderzył kilka razy młotkiem w podstawkę i zarządził przerwę, po której obie strony miały wygłosić mowy końcowe.  
Derek wymknął się wraz z tłumem zaraz na korytarz i w zasadzie zamierzał wyjść z budynku sądu, ale oczywiście na jego drodze stanął Peter. Na domiar tego wciąż w towarzystwie Johna Stilinskiego.  
\- Szeryfie – przywitał się starając się brzmieć pewnie.  
\- Derek Hale – powiedział Stilinski. – Zdaje się, że to ty opiekowałeś się moim synem – stwierdził nie bez czegoś dziwnego w głosie i Derek miał ochotę uciec.  
W korytarzu było pełno osób. Większość dziennikarzy tłoczyła się wokół Deucaliona, którego wyprowadzano. Więzień jak i pozostali mieli powrócić za dwie godziny, gdy sala zostanie przewietrzona i ponownie sprawdzona. Przy tego typu procesach kontrolowano nawet komórki, które zostawały wniesione do środka.  
\- Jak mówiłem uratował mi życie – powtórzył Derek.  
\- Słyszałem na rozprawie – stwierdził Stilinski.  
Derek poprawił ułożenie ramienia w temblaku, bo ręka zaczynała mu już drętwieć i sprawdził czy ma fiolkę z pigułkami w kieszenie garnituru. Nie był pewien czy w tej chwili dałby radę wrócić do mieszkania o własnych siłach. Upał i słabo gojące się rany nigdy nie były dobrym połączeniem.  
\- Stiles! Tutaj! – krzyknął Peter, zanim Derek zdążył ruszyć do wyjścia.  
Chłopak przepchnął się, ciągnąc za sobą mocno zirytowaną Lydię. Za nimi zaraz podążał Boyd, którego osłoniła ochrona sądu.  
\- Wejdźmy do mnie – powiedział prokurator, gdy pierwsze flesze rozbłysły za jego plecami, oślepiając ich.  
Przepchnęli się dalej i Derek miał ochotę podziękować Peterowi, że osłaniał jego ramię, bo naprawdę nie było zbyt wiele miejsca. W końcu Boyd zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu.  
\- Myślę, że dzisiaj jeszcze zapadnie wyrok – powiedział im mężczyzna. – Nie wiem czy agent Hale – spojrzał wymownie na Petera – wspomniał, ale w dokumentach, które dostarczyłeś znajduje się też ślad transakcji z senatorami. To gówno będzie się ciągnąć jeszcze bardzo długo – dodał.  
Lydia założyła sobie czapkę policyjną Stilesa na głowę i wydęła usta, kompletnie niezainteresowana tym co mówił prokurator.  
\- Na wszelki wypadek przeniesiemy was obu – zwrócił się Boyd do Stilinskich. – W jakieś ustronne bezpieczne miejsce. Stiles, będziesz musiał jeszcze zeznawać, ale nie będzie tak jak dzisiaj – obiecał.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie było najgorzej – stwierdził, spoglądając na ojca. – Na długo będziemy się przenosić? – spytał.  
\- Ustalam to z agentem Halem, ale sądzę, że na dwa, góra trzy miesiące. To nie jest coś jak program ochrony świadków. Raczej jak hotel – dodał prokurator.  
Lydia w końcu przestała się bawić daszkiem i Derek miał ochotę wyjść, bo dziewczyna spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Myślę, że mojemu ojcu nie przeszkadzaliby goście. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o szeryfa i Stilesa – zaczęła.  
\- Brak ochrony – mruknął pod nosem Derek, bo nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, że Stiles zamieszkałby z dziewczyną. Może i miała do niego większe prawa, ale wolał odciągać to w czasie.  
\- Lepiej od domu mojego ojca jest chroniony tylko Biały Dom – parsknęła rozbawiona.  
Peter chyba się z nią zgadzał, bo wyciągnął komórkę.  
\- W sumie bylibyśmy dalej w Beacon Hills – zaczął John Stilinski. – Jeśli Liam się zgodzi, nie widzę przeszkód.  
Derek spojrzał pytająco na Petera, ale ten wzruszył ramionami, a potem palnął się w czoło, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wtajemniczył w coś siostrzeńca.  
\- W zasadzie jeśli agent Hale dalej tak martwi się o Stilesa, to na pewno mój ojciec nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli też spędzi kilka tygodni pod naszym dachem. W sumie to nawet lepiej dla pieniędzy podatników, jeśli wszyscy znajdą się w tym samym miejscu. Mniejsze koszty ochrony – dodała Lydia, zaplatając dłonie w koszyczek i zahaczyła je o kolana.  
Droga sukienka odsłoniła całkiem zgrabne nogi i Stiles poprawił jej ubranie, żeby nie było widać bielizny.  
\- Derek mówimy cały czas o Liamie Martinie, senatorze Liamie Martinie. Lydia jest jego córką. Mają letni dom w Beacon Hills – poinformował go Peter.  
Teraz faktycznie to miało sens. Senator walczył z korupcją odkąd tylko zasiadł w Kongresie i nie był zbyt za to lubiany. A to oznaczało, że FBI czuwało potajemnie nad jego domem. Porwanie jego córki lub kogokolwiek z rodziny mogło oznaczać tylko kłopoty. To był jeden z tych nielicznych przypadków, gdy FBI działało prewencyjnie.  
\- Lyds, powiedz tacie, że przyjmiemy jego gościnę – odparł w końcu John Stilinski. – Jeśli mam się gdzieś zakwaterować to wolę jak najbliżej domu. W zasadzie twój ojciec chyba nawet gra w brydża… - zaczął marszcząc brwi.  
\- Ile osób? – spytała rzeczowo Lydia, patrząc wymownie na Dereka, który za żadne skarby świata nie zamierzał wpychać się do domu dziewczyny Stilesa.  
Wyciągnął z kieszeni fiolkę i połknął na sucho dwie tabletki, ignorując zmartwione spojrzenie Stilesa.  
\- W zasadzie będę zajęty sprawami, które zaniedbałem przez ostatni rok – odparł Derek.  
\- Nie możesz zostać bez ochrony, a dwóch tajniaków pod twoim mieszkaniem to zbyt mało. Prawdziwa wojna dopiero się zacznie teraz, bo szczury zaczynają uciekać z tonącego okrętu – zaprotestował Peter.  
\- Jestem pewien, że agencja ma na pewno jakiś miły niewielki bezpieczny dom – warknął, ale jego wuj uniósł jedną z brwi.  
\- I po spędzeniu trzech tygodni w ciasnej kajucie chcesz zamknąć się w kolejnej niewielkiej przestrzeni? – spytał retorycznie. – Jeśli ja ci nie przemówię do rozsądku to zrobi to Laura – zagroził Hale.  
Derek spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał zapytać Kpisz ze mnie?, ale Peter nie wyglądał na kogoś kto ustąpi.  
\- Może przedyskutujemy to później? – zaproponowała niepewnie Lydia. – Wyczuwam tutaj pełno negatywnych emocji. Do tego zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie wymieniłam nazwiska mojego ojca podczas procesu, więc będzie bardzo niezadowolony z powodu braku darmowej reklamy – dodała.  
Boyd nie był zaskoczony jej komentarzem. Senator Martin być może i walczył z korupcją, ale wciąż był politykiem i musiał walczyć o reelekcje.  
\- Dlatego chciałabym, abyście obaj byli na przyjęciu, które organizujemy za miesiąc – dodała, patrząc ponownie wyczekująco na Dereka. – Po co mi jeden bohater, gdy mogę mieć dwóch?  
Hale naprawdę zaczynał nienawidzić dziewczyny. Stanowiła doskonały przykład zmanierowanej pannicy z dobrego domu i nawet nie próbowała się z tym kryć. Stilesa zdawało to bawić, ale pewnie był już do niej przyzwyczajony.  
Derek w końcu zrezygnował ze sterczenia w rogu i podsunął sobie krzesło. Wysunął z kieszeni fiolkę i połknął kolejną tabletkę, ignorując szklankę wody, którą zaproponował mu Boyd.  
Stiles oczywiście spojrzał na jego temblak i zrobił minę, którą zawsze miał, gdy czuł się winny, co tylko jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało. Cała ta sytuacja była chora. Nie czuł się komfortowo w jednym pokoju z własnym wujem, chłopakiem, którego posuwał przez trzy tygodnie, jego ojcem i do tego prokuratorem generalnym. Przy czym wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, co pomiędzy nim i Stilesem zaszło, i nie mieli z tym problemu.  
Cała ta sytuacja była po prostu kuriozalna, a on sam nie mógł się skupić na niczym sensownym, bo Stiles wyglądał tak… prawidłowo w mundurze. I nawet się uśmiechał. Tworzyli z Lydią dość dziwną parę, ale najwyraźniej jego szczerość i naiwność była doskonałym komponentem do wyrachowania Martinówny. Może nawet senatorówna miała to po ojcu.  
\- Coś nie tak z ręką? – spytał nagle zaniepokojony Peter.  
\- Upał. Po prostu swędzi przez tę temperaturę – odparł wzruszając ramionami. – Jutro idę do lekarza. Te pastylki nie działają – mruknął pod nosem.  
\- Łykasz je jak tik-taki. Jakoś nie jestem zaskoczony – odparł Peter. – Dobrze, że to nie wyszło na procesie – sarknął.  
Derek rzucił mu jedno ze swoich sławetnych spojrzeń, ale Hale oczywiście nie wyglądał na poruszonego.  
Dzwonek na korytarzu oznajmił, że rozprawa lada chwila ma być wznowiona i Boyd podniósł się ze swojego fotela. Trzyma w dłoniach mowę końcową, ale nie rzucił na nią nawet okiem. Podobnie jak Reyes przećwiczył ją już w domu, z tą różnicą, że adwokat Deucaliona została dzisiaj zapewne zaskoczona.  
\- Zostań w moim gabinecie, na zewnątrz będzie spory tłum i nie ma sensu cię męczyć – zaproponował mu prokurator i Derek skinął głową szczęśliwy, że nareszcie na wierzch wypłynęła naprawdę sensowna propozycja.  
\- Zostanę z nim na wszelki wypadek – rzucił od razu Stiles i Lydia parsknęła naprawdę szczerze rozbawiona.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby. I tak zaraz zbieram się do domu – odparł Derek.  
Boyd zatrzymał się w drodze do drzwi i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jeśli teraz wyjdziesz i ktoś to zauważy, medialnie będzie to źle wyglądać. Wiem, że chodziło wam tylko o zgarnięcie Deucaliona, ale jeszcze sporo aresztowań przed nami – przypomniał surowo. – W zasadzie nawet chciałbym porozmawiać z wami później o pewnej propozycji, która wypłynęła z Departamentu Obrony – dodał. – Moglibyśmy omówić to po procesie.  
Derek skinął głową, starając się nie patrzeć na zadowoloną minę Petera. Lydia minęła go bez słowa, przepuszczona w drzwiach przez Johna Stilinskiego.  
Kiedy wreszcie zostali sami, Stiles odłożył swoją porzuconą czapkę na stolik i zaczął bębnić palcami o blat. Siedzieli dłuższą chwilę w ciszy i Derek naprawdę zaczynał się irytować.  
\- Nie chciałem cię postrzelić – powiedział w końcu Stilinski.  
\- Nie wiedziałeś, że pistolet był naładowany – przypomniał mu Derek.  
To była jedna z tych części zeznania, które zapadło mu głęboko w pamięć.  
\- Tak, ale to wcale nie sprawia, że czuję się lepiej – mruknął Stiles, unikając jego wzroku.  
\- Czasami nie chodzi o to, żeby poczuć się lepiej – odparł Derek i Stilinski parsknął.  
\- Uuuu… Widzę, że trafiliśmy na tego samego psychologa. Próbował wmówić ci, że masz syndrom sztokholmski? – spytał ciekawie.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, bo doktor Deaton faktycznie użył tych słów, więc całkiem możliwe, że ten sam konował próbował im zrobić lewatywę duszy. Derek nie cierpiał psychologów.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś o tym, że antynarkotykowi wsadzili na jacht swojego człowieka? – spytał w końcu, bo to był odpowiednio neutralny i nurtujący go temat.  
Jak większość akt, Derek i tego nie dostał przed procesem. Zapewne Peter zamierzał dostarczyć mu kopię, gdy wciąż będzie korzystał z zasłużonego urlopu.  
\- Kiedyś przeglądałem kroniki Akademii Policyjnej w Miami i twarz Tony'ego wydała mi się znajoma – wytłumaczył Stiles.  
Derek uniósł pytająco brwi.  
\- Nie miałem pewności, bo w zasadzie został absolwentem jakieś dziewięć lat przede mną, ale kiedy zostaliśmy sami w laboratorium naprowadziłem go na temat. Starałem się jakoś sugerować to i owo, ale ignorował mnie. Wtedy już miałem pewność, że trafiłem w dziesiątkę. Tak naprawdę cokolwiek to pomogło tylko zaraz po tym jak cię postrzeliłem – wyjaśnił.  
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytał sucho.  
\- Z tego samego powodu, dla którego nie powiedziałem jemu, że ty jesteś agentem. Widziałem cudzą gałkę oczną – przypomniał mu głucho, odwracając nagle wzrok.  
Derek poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim krześle, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z jednego. Nigdy nie zapytał Stilesa jak chłopak wymazuje te wspomnienia. Czy je wymazuje. Wydawało się niemożliwością przetrzymywać tyle informacji, ale skoro kojarzył twarz absolwenta Akademii Policyjnej po dziesięciu latach pewne podejrzenia nasuwały się same.  
\- Dalej ją widzisz? – spytał cicho. – W odróżnieniu od tego, co mówiła Reyes nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć. W odróżnieniu od tego, co mówiłeś o sobie nie jesteś 'nośnikiem pamięci' – dodał, wyciągając przed siebie nogi.  
\- Och, naprawdę? – sarknął i Derek nie wiedział do czego dokładnie chłopak się odnosi. – Nie jestem odpowiedzialny w ten sposób w jaki ona to pojmuje, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że Harry'ego Pottera za pokonanie Voldemorta nikt nie posłał do Azkabanu – wytłumaczył Stiles.  
Derek przez chwilę stracił wątek, ale w przypadku Stilinskiego nie było to nic dziwnego. Stiles chyba połapał się, że metafora nie jest całkiem udana, bo zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
\- W zasadzie nawet się nie dziwię, że nie chcesz przebywać ze mną na tej samej przestrzeni. Musiałem być naprawdę nieznośny z tym paplaniem. Dziwię się, że mój ojciec nie zasugerował jakiejś dłuższej rozłąki, bo wczoraj doprowadziłem go do tego, że zaczął wrzeszczeć, a nie robił tego od czasu, gdy Scott spadł z dachu Martinów po tym jak próbowaliśmy podglądać jak Lydia się kąpie – wyjaśnił, a potem zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. – Zapomnij, że to powiedziałem.  
Derek zacisnął zęby, gdy Stiles wspomniał o dziewczynie, bo temat zbaczał na całkiem nieodpowiedni tor.  
\- Nie, żebyśmy ze Scottem często wspinali się na dach Martinów. Generalnie mają naprawdę dobrze chronioną posiadłość. Dlatego to był zawsze taki ubaw, gdy udawało nam się podejść naprawdę blisko – wyjaśnił nerwowo, gdy Derek nie skomentował jego wcześniejszej wypowiedzi.  
\- Udawało wam się przemknąć pod okiem agentów FBI? – upewnił się Hale.  
\- Wiesz, to nie tak, że jesteście jacyś wyjątkowo niesamowici – zakpił Stiles, zerkając na niego wymownie. – Kiedy pierwszy raz podeszliśmy pod dom mieliśmy po szesnaście lat i gdyby nie york Lydii, gwarantuję ci, że nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział – dodał aż nazbyt pewny siebie.  
Derek uśmiechnął się wymuszenie, bo Lydia oczywiście musiała mieć psa, który nie mógł być normalnym zdrowym biegającym okazem, ale torebkową zabawką.  
\- Sisi ugryzła Scotta i wmówiłem mu, gdy się spiliśmy, że zostanie wilkołakiem. Biegał nawet nago po lesie w czasie pełni, która akurat tej nocy wypadała. Lydia chyba nawet wciąż ma zdjęcia – dodał, zastanawiając się ewidentnie nad czymś. – Więc jak już mówiłem… Wcale nie dziwię ci się, że chcesz się gdzieś ukryć z dala ode mnie. Lydia zaprosiła nas chyba tylko dlatego, że miała nadzieję, że też się zgodzisz – dodał. – Pamiętasz jak wspominałem, że była w tobie zadurzona? – spytał retorycznie.  
Derek doskonale to pamiętał. Pierwszy dzień, ich pierwszy prysznic i jeden, jedyny raz, gdy dotykali się w nie całkiem zaaranżowany sposób. Stiles chyba też przypomniał sobie, co było potem, bo znowu spuścił wzrok na podłogę i zaczął nerwowo pocierać kostki dłoni.  
\- Wiesz, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś przerwał to moje gadanie, jeśli doprowadza cię do szału, bo to całkiem zrozumiałe. Twój wuj nie jest jakoś specjalnie gadatliwy i twoja siostra też nie. Zauważyłem, że wyrzucasz z siebie do dwóch tysięcy słów w ciągu doby, jeśli nie jesteś akurat przesłuchiwany albo nie prowadzisz rozmów, więc generalnie nie będę zaskoczony, jeśli po prostu powiesz 'zamknij się, Stiles', bo to przeważnie robią ludzie, gdy zaczynam się plątać tak jak teraz – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi twoja gadatliwość – zdobył się w końcu na komentarz.  
\- To genialnie, bo to naprawdę upokarzające, że czasami nie mogę się zamknąć. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo starałem się nie pleść głupot, żebyś nie dostał świra na jachcie i nie wyskoczył w połowie rejsu tłumacząc się Deucalionowi, że mieszkanie ze mną na małej przestrzeni doprowadza cię do szału. Mój ojciec wczoraj upewnił się, że w samolocie będziemy siedzieć dostatecznie daleko od siebie – dodał.  
Derek parsknął, bo John Stilinski wyglądał na kogoś takiego. W zasadzie nie odstępował Stilesa na krok, ale na dobrą sprawę wydawał się głuchy na jedno ucho przynajmniej. A może przez te lata zdążył się nauczyć już jak sobie radzić z chłopakiem... Derek zaczął zastanawiać się czy jeśli zacznie puszczać w mieszkaniu audiobooki, zagłuszą one ciszę, która doprowadzała go do szału od miesiąca.  
\- To jest też powód dla którego nie pozwolili mi napisać mojego własnego raportu i posiłkowali się tylko tym, co zapamiętałem – wyjaśnił Stiles. – No wyobraź sobie, pierwszy raport z prawdziwej akcji w terenie, a Peter mówi mi, że prędzej zje swój krawat niż dostarczy mi chociaż jedną kartkę więcej. Jakbym był jakimś cholernym grafomanem – poskarżył się zawiedziony na całej linii i Derek musiał się uśmiechnąć. – Cholera, teraz nawet ty się ze mnie śmiejesz – załamał się kompletnie.  
\- Na pewno lekarz cię zbadał? Wydajesz się mniej opanowany niż na sali sądowej, a przyznam ci szczerze, że poradzić sobie z Reyes mało kto potrafi – wyrzucił z siebie odpowiednio zawoalowany komplement.  
Stiles oczywiście pochwycił go momentalnie i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie uznałeś mnie za jakiegoś psychopatę. Socjopatę, który manipuluje ludźmi jak mu się żywnie podoba – zaniepokoił się po chwili.  
\- Wszystko co robi się pod przykrywką zostaje pod przykrywką – powiedział, patrząc na Stilesa, który nie wyglądał na ani trochę uspokojonego.  
Chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu i znowu zaczął się bawić palcami, chociaż wcale go to nie uspokajało.  
\- Obiecałeś zabrać mnie na kolacje – wykrztusił w końcu. – Powiedziałeś 'Następnym razem zabiorę cię na kolację' – zacytował i Derek z łatwością rozpoznał swoje słowa.  
Stiles akurat wybrał ten moment, żeby przestać wyrzucać z siebie potok przypadkowych słów i spojrzał na niego z wahaniem.  
\- Jeśli chcesz możemy gdzieś wyskoczyć, ale dla mnie sprawa Deucaliona została dzisiaj zamknięta i nie będę o tym więcej rozmawiał. Bezpieczniej dla twojej psychiki, jeśli i ty porzucisz temat i wyciągać go będziesz tylko na sali sądowej, gdy będziesz składał zeznania – poradził mu, bo chociaż Peter pewnie rozmawiał ze Stilesem i o tej kwestii, Stilinskiemu naprawdę trzeba było powtarzać czasem pewne rzeczy kilkukrotnie.  
Pamięć absolutna nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Derek szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles był po prostu cholernie uparty.  
\- Doktor Deaton mnie o tym pouczył – odparł chłopak, wciąż nie zdejmując z niego wzroku. – Chodziło mi o to, że… - urwał niepewnie. – Chciałbym, żebyś dotrzymał słowa i zabrał mnie na kolację – powiedział wypuszczając z płuc nagromadzone powietrze, jakby te słowa w końcu przyniosły mu ulgę.  
Derek przez chwilę patrzył się na niego nie do końca pojmując czego Stiles tak naprawdę oczekuje, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.  
\- Uzgodniłeś to z Lydią? – spytał w końcu i chłopak wyglądał na naprawdę zaskoczonego.  
Derek momentalnie pożałował tego pytania, bo Stiles podniósł się na nogi i położył zakłopotany rękę na karku.  
\- Cholera, słuchaj, sytuacja pomiędzy mną a Lydią jest skomplikowana. Ona ma IQ na poziomie jakiś stu sześćdziesięciu punktów i przymierza się do doktoratu na MIT – zaczął nie całkiem zrozumiale. – A ja generalnie zawsze byłem uważany za kosmitę, bo w końcu zawsze wychodziło, że jestem cholernym kosmitą. Co tu dużo kryć – dodał, rozkładając ręce. – Poza tym Lydia jest córką senatora Martina i to cholernie ładną. Nawet nie wiesz ilu palantów próbowało ją poderwać albo przelecieć na tych wszystkich przyjęciach, a ja zawsze byłem tym dziwnym kolesiem, który wygląda jak dzieciak – ciągnął dalej. – Więc zaczęliśmy się spotykać jakieś tysiąc lat temu i nigdy nie mieliśmy powodu, żeby ze sobą zrywać, bo to związek idealny – odparł Stiles.  
Związek idealny odbiło się echem w głowie Dereka, więc Hale zrobił jedyną rzecz jaką mógł w tej sytuacji i uśmiechnął się nieszczerze. Jak przez ostatni rok, gdy Deucalion żartował albo Ethan próbował zrozumieć do czego żarty Deucaliona się odnosiły.  
\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. W pełni wszystko rozumiem – powiedział, starając się brzmieć w miarę szczerze.  
Stiles najwyraźniej uwierzył, bo ulga zagościła na jego twarzy.  
\- Więc kolacja? – spytał Stilinski, upewniając się.  
\- Kolacja – potwierdził Derek, bo chociaż będzie to najprawdopodobniej najgorsze spotkanie w jego życiu, Peter i Laura dadzą mu spokój na bardzo długi czas. A co ważniejsze nie będą mogli powiedzieć, ze na siłę się unieszczęśliwia.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak mi ulżyło – zaczął Stiles, podchodząc do jego krzesła. – Totalnie nie wiedziałem czy jesteś w tym tak samo jak ja, czy mi się tylko wydawało, a ten psycholog doprowadził do mnie szaleństwa, a podobno miał pomóc – stwierdził, pochylając się nad Derekiem i ku jego zaskoczeniu, całując go mokro i mocno.  
Hale zamarł zaskoczony i w pierwszej chwili zawahał się, ale mimo wszystko odepchnął chłopaka, wiedząc, że jeśli nie skończą tego teraz, nie wyjdzie z tego nic dobrego.  
\- Masz dziewczynę – warknął, odsuwając się.  
\- Nie, nie mam – zaprzeczył Stiles. – Powiedziałeś, że totalnie rozumiesz – zawahał się. – Nie rozumiesz? – spytał retorycznie, bo Derek wciąż nie zdjął z jego klatki piersiowej dłoni, która odgradzała ich od siebie. - Od balu maturalnego jesteśmy z Lydią w związku przyjacielskim. Ja mam z kim wychodzić, a ona ma święty spokój od napalonych zboków – odparł. – Jest moją przyjaciółką odkąd pamiętam i zdecydowaliśmy, że tak po prostu będzie wygodniej, więc owszem; oficjalnie mam dziewczynę. Mamy nawet wspólne zdjęcia z imprez, gdzie jej towarzyszyłem. I owszem, nie mam dziewczyny, bo nie sypiam z Lydią. Ona w życiu nie zaprosiłaby do siebie mężczyzny, który spał z jej chłopakiem – dodał, patrząc na Dereka w nieskrywanym szoku.  
Hale mrugnął, bo chyba ilość pigułek, które zażył dzisiaj przekroczyła pewną granicę, której nie zaznaczył farmaceuta. Nie bardzo dochodziło do niego, co próbuje przekazać mu Stiles, więc po prostu zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Masz dziewczynę czy nie masz dziewczyny? – spytał wprost.  
\- Jeśli nie będziesz miał problemu z wypożyczeniem mnie od czasu do czasu na jakieś nudne przyjęcie jako osobę towarzyszącą Lydii, chciałbym wyjść z tobą na kolację, a potem uprawiać z tobą seks – wyjaśnił Stiles czekając na jego reakcję.  
Derek otworzył usta, ale zanim cokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć, ktoś za nimi odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.  
\- Pocałuj go dupku – warknęła Lydia, więc po prostu pochylił się mechanicznie do przodu i cmoknął Stilesa w usta, ignorując kompletnie obecność pozostałych.  
Prokurator na szczęście upewnił się, że drzwi jego gabinetu pozostały zamknięte.


End file.
